Of Psychics and Flying Chthulu-ships
by Dr1ft3r0I
Summary: The Volunteer ended the war. Now he and the best of X-Com are stuck in a world that they don't know, surrounded by aliens that may or may not want to kill them all. Oh, and there's a giant metal cuttlefish in the sky. Starts post X-COM: EU, beginning of ME1. Not CRACK!
1. Operation: AVENGER

Three years. It had taken three years for the Extraterrestrial Combat unit, or XCOM, to find out where the aliens had been planning their invasion. Even now, as Lieutenant Gabriel "Mutt" Hopkins sat in the Skyranger, the young human soldier reflected on just how badly this mission was likely going to go. But to be fair, he had some of the best soldiers at his side.

There were the assorted rookies and squaddies taking up the back end of the covert drop ship, but nearer to the ramp was where the _real_ heroes of XCOM sat. Or at least, all the ones who outranked Mutt and were still alive.

Across from him sat Annette Durand, checking her plasma rifle. She had been a former captive of the aliens and the rogue human faction EXALT, and well, it showed with her slightly blood-crazy tendancies on the field. If Mutt had been a couple of years older, then he _might_ have had a chance of convincing her to bat for the heterosexual team. As it was, he knew he was out of his league with his fellow psionic.

Sitting next to her was Shaojie. The older, white haired Chinese man didn't talk much of what he did before XCOM, and Mutt never pressed him, unlike several other rookies on base. Though to be fair, the heavy did teach him Cantonese, so it all evened out in Mutt's eyes.

On Mutt's left was the walking tank of the team, Marion. After a Muton had gotten lucky with a grenade and crippled her, Marion had been the first volunteer for Dr. Shen's MEC Program, and it certainly showed with the many plasma scuff marks, dents from Berzerker hits, and the occasional scratch from a Chryssalid claw. She was currently sleeping, her massive robotic shoulders rising and falling in time to her breathes.

To his right was Alphonse. If Mutt had to describe him with just one word, it would arguably be insane. The shotgun toting soldier had, to Mutt's knowledge, been injured in over three quarters of all his missions, sometimes gravely, and he still hadn't died. The young soldier smiled at some of the wild stories a lot of the rookies told each other in the mess hall about how Dr. Vahlen was trying to find a way to turn Alphonse's ridiculous toughness into a gene mod for them.

And finally, closest to the ramp, was _the _legend among XCOM: Colonel Perez. He alone had survived Devil's Moon, and virtually every operation since then without so much as a scratch. Which in a war like this one, was impressive as hell. Finally, Mutt closed his eyes and focused inward, trying to calm his roiling psionics.

Of the four psychics on the Skyranger, technically Annette was the strongest. Hell, to be very fair, until roughly two months ago, Mutt was certain that he had no psychic talent whatsoever. But unlike Annette, Mutt was much more calm about his place in the war… and aware of everyone else's emotional state. Even now, he could feel the sheer, spiky wave of apprehension coming off of the rookies in the back, and less so from the soldiers sitting around him, but he could still feel it.

"Scared?"

Mutt turned his head to look at Perez. "Terrified actually," the young man said, chuckling. "I'm glad I used the head before I boarded." Perez chuckled as well as he rubbed the top of his heavy plasma gun, the gun's green glow dimmed at the moment.

"Don't worry Mutt, we'll be just fine," the massive Argentine said, his latent psychic field emenating calm. "It'll be just like the other missions. I promise."

Annette snorted. "Really? I doubt that," the fierce Frenchwoman declared. "The new kids in the back aren't going to be of much help, and Mutt there jumped the gun with the Device." The tips of Mutt's ears burned in embarrassment as he recalled just what he had done.

[][][]

_He walked down the hallway, Jenkins and Harris flanking behind him. Mutt was clad in the Psi Armor that Dr. Vahlen had developed, and as he came to the door to the Gollop Chamber, he distantly noted that the suit was riding up his ass. _

_The door opened. He walked inside, and immediately in front of him was the Ethereal Device, filling the room with an otherworldly indigo hue. He took a deep breath, and walked over to the device. A few steps later, he was there. Even now, he could hear it beckoning, calling out for him to join it…._

[][][]

"Be as it may, we are going to perform our duty with the highest honor," Shaojie said, silencing the near argument between Mutt and Annette before it started. "We cannot argue amongst ourselves, for it gives our foe that much greater an advantage."

Perez nodded. "Chilong's got a point kids," he said, giving both of his main psychics a pointed glare. "Now Annette, whatever feelings you have about not being able to use the device, _stow it_. You can bitch about it post-op. Hopkins, buck up. You've survived a whole lot longer than most other psychics at this point, Annette and the Furies being the exception." Perez paused to check the GPS mounted next to the door. "ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP!"

Everyone onboard stirred awake, Marion included. Satisfied that he had their attention, Perez continued. "Alright, we're approaching the target area. Once inside, Operation AVENGER," Perez pointed to a newly made holographic board near the cockpit, "Will commence. Once inside, our primary objective will be to escort the Volunteer, Lieutenant Hopkins, to the control center. Once there, we eliminate any hostile leadership, blow the ship to hell, and come back home to get royally fucked and wasted with all the booze we can drink."

All the soldiers, Mutt included, chuckled at the declaration. Perez smiled before frowning intently. "That said, I expect that all of you do the best that you can. Everyone here, and groundside too, is depending on us. I know you're all scared. So am I. But I promise that today, this war ends! Now gear up! Two minutes until we reach the target area, forty seconds until contact with something solid! Vigilo confido!"

"VIGILO CONFIDO!" yelled back all the others, the motto of the XCOM Project steeling their nerves as they grabbed their weapons and gear.

Vigilo Confido.

_I am watchful. I am necessary._

[][][]

"_**NO! This is not the way! So much time, so many failures, and now? Our greatest success… our only success… We failed to grasp the consequences…**_" rasped the ornately clad Ethereal at the head of the Temple Ship. Mutt grit his teeth as the alien's psionic presence pushed into his mind, trying to overthrow him.

"Mutt! Keep fighting back kid!" shouted out Marion as she shot a Muton Elite with a ferromagnetic slug to the face. Everywhere else on the bridge, plasma bolts and laser beams crisscrossed the air, a majority of them hitting alien alloy plating, but some of them landed lucky hits on armor. Mutt himself grunted in acknowledgement as he grabbed a laser sniper rifle from a dead soldier and hefted it. Taking aim, he sighted the Uber Ethereal's head in the scope and pulled the trigger.

The lance of red-hot light smacked the alien right on the head, but it didn't kill it. But that wasn't quite the plan Mutt had in mind. "Colonel, blaster out!" he cried out.

"_**The search… the trials… this is how it ends… our question answered… but the New One and his kin… are doomed… without our guiding hand…**_"

"Then you should have let us guide ourselves," Perez growled as he loaded the last shot in his blaster launcher, aimed, and fired.

Time seemed to slow as the viridian orb of barely contained nuclear fury flew through the air, weaving around corners before it came into contact with the Uber Ethereal and exploded.

The alien screeched in fury as it's robes began burning away, it's psionic energy visibly fluctuating before exploding outward. Mutt shielded his eyes from the blast, and as the dust settled, looked around.

Every alien that was still in the room… was dead. No more plasma bolts… nothing.

"So… did we win?" asked a soldier from the rear. Perez chuckled.

"We… we did it," he said, grinning. In seconds, everyone was laughing in joy at the thought that the war was finally over. Suddenly, the ship began shaking as Mutt's mind flashed with images of destruction. He could dimly hear Perez call for everyone to evac to the Skyranger, but the young soldier stayed put.

"Mutt! Come on, we've got to go!" Perez shouted, waving him to the door.

Mutt looked up and shook his head. "Sorry sir. I… I need to be here," he said solemnly, walking to the Psi Link that the Uber had prayed to when they encountered it.

Perez looked back at the remaining soldiers under his command. "Willis, get the wounded and rookies out of here!" he ordered. "Chilong, Durand, Rosie, Nitro, Monroe, stay with me. We're going to make sure we end this, once and for all!"

The called on soldiers all nodded silently as they followed Perez back into the temple area. Mutt turned to look at them in shock. "What the hell are you doing?!" he called out. "You need to get out of here now!"

"And miss the party? Hell no! You're stuck with us pup!" Nitro called out, grinning as he slung his alloy cannon back into place. Annette stuck a finger at him.

"Payback," she said simply as she latched onto a low piece of cover. Mutt sighed as he realized that none of them were going to leave anytime soon, and frankly, with what the visions told him, he didn't really have the time to argue the point.

Reaching out with his psionics, Mutt linked up with the device and almost flooded with new information that he didn't want; battle plans, genetic codes, and histories of the species. Finally, he grasped for the one thing he needed at the moment and refused to let go.

[][][]

_The massive ship rose, debris falling to the sea as a single craft fly away to escape it. Slowly at first, the Temple Ship flew higher into the clouds, explosions dotting the outside as it accelerated out of the planet's atmosphere. _

_In the bridge, six humans and a cyborg held on for dear life as the ship rose into orbit. And yet, in a flash of purple, the bridge was emptied moments before the ship exploded. _

_The result was not a black hole as the Ethereals had hoped, but a simple bomb that sent pieces falling to the planet to burn in re-entry. _

_At long last, the Great War was over._

[][][]

Back at XCOM headquarters, Central Officer Bradford, Vahlen, and Shen stood in the situation room with the Commander, who had just finished talking with the Council Spokesman. "Thank you for coming," the Commander said, sitting down at the table. Bradford nodded.

"The least we could do Commander," Bradford replied. "What did the Council have to say?"

The Commander sighed. "We are to continue monitoring Earth for any remaining aliens and salvage from the Temple Ship, and once that is done, we will begin the process of returning to civilian life."

Vahlen looked appalled. "You mean, the project is being shut down?!" she burst out, her German accent almost making her words incomprehensible. The Commander nodded.

"War's over _Doktor_," the Commander said simply. "The Earth doesn't currently need us. But rest assured, we aren't going to just burn everything. I want all our laser weapons and what few remaining plasma weapons we have left put into storage in C Block after this is over. Actually, put everything in there. If anybody needs it, they will know where to look."

Shen stroked his chin in thought. "It will take some time, but the engineering team can certainly convert that section of the base into a storage bunker Commander," the elderly Chinese engineer stated. "I will begin overseeing the process immediately."

Bradford looked at his commanding officer. "Commander, why storage? Why not destroy everything? After all, the last thing the world needs right now is equipment and technology that makes a nuke look like a match."

The Commander stood up, sliding out of the chair. "Because David," the Commander said, looking into his eyes, "We are XCOM. We are watchful. We are necessary. And I will be damned if Earth and her people need us again, and we aren't there to help. It's what Gabriel would have done."

The mood grew sullen as the four of them thought of the Volunteer. Operation AVENGER had been over a week ago, and the loss of not only he, but of Perez, Durand, and several others was greatly felt across the base. Especially Gabe's. Even before he had become a psychic, the young soldier had gone out of his way to help everyone around base with whatever they needed. He was simply a good person.

"Commander, I believe that Lieutenant Hopkins would have agreed with that assessment, and then something stupid right after that," Bradford said with a small smile.

The Commander chuckled. "Indeed. Now, let's get going boys and Doctor. We have X-Rays to kill."

[][][]

**Operation AVENGER Debrief**

**Operational Objectives: Successful**

**Casualties: **

**Sq. Belov, Ivan - KIA**

**Sq. Vogel, Karin - WIA**

**Cpl. Webb, Virgil - KIA**

**Cpl. Wyatt, Thomas – KIA**

**Lt. Durand, Annette - MIA**

**Lt. Hopkins, Gabriel - MIA**

**Cpt. Thompson, Alphonse - MIA**

**Maj. Krause, Marion - MIA**

**Maj. Zhang, Shaojie - MIA**

**Col. Perez, Hector – MIA**

**XCOM Status: Operational**

**End-Op: March 1, 2018, 17: 36 Local**

**End Debrief**

[][][]

[][][]

**Well, this is my first foray into a Mass Effect x X-Com crossover. Sad to say, this actually isn't quite an original idea. This story was inspired largely by Primordial Soul's fic "The Volunteer," which I have to say is a very good read despite it being only a chapter long so far. **

**The X-Com operatives used are a mix of my own troops, DLC characters, original soldiers, and a fictional version of myself. Note that this will NOT be a self insert, for the simple reason that I have no idea how a laser sniper rifle operates. **

**I would also like to add that this will not feature Mutt romancing Shepherd. He and I know our chances. However, serious hilarity involving X-Com soldiers and alien crew will be explored and discussed in story. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Not in Kansas Anymore

The first thing that Mutt felt was nothing. Which was certainly preferable to the sheer _pain_ that lanced through his very being the next instant. Jerking up in a wordless scream, Mutt's body went rigid as he rode the experience to its end. A moment or so later, he lay there on the ground, panting as he kept his eyes shut tightly.

"Ooohhh…" he groaned as he placed a hand on his temples, trying to relieve the pounding headache from his own pain, and from feeling everyone else's….

Mutt stopped as he opened his eyes slowly, letting himself adjust to the light. Wherever he and the team were, it was in a forested area. Slowly, Mutt went to sit up, only to wince as he felt his back ache in pain. "Anyone awake?" he asked hoarsely.

Off to the side, someone groaned and cursed in Chinese. "Chilong?" Mutt called out, looking at where the older soldier was… caught inside of a tree.

Zhang looked down at Mutt and nodded, still speaking in Chinese. Mutt shrugged. "I'm okay," the young psi said, slowly standing up, finally noticing where the others were. Colonel Perez was slowly waking, Nitro was grimacing in pain as he clutched his leg, and Rosie was stretching the hydraulics of her cybernetic exoskeleton's joints.

"Sound off!" Perez commanded, holding his head as he stood up, the matte black finish of his Titan armor barely scuffed. Mutt groaned as he raised a hand.

"Still alive," he said hoarsely. "Just need to get Shaojie out of the tree." Perez glanced over to the lone Chinese soldier and simply stood there, accepting the fact that, yes, the usually stoic soldier was stuck in a tree.

"All systems operational Colonel," Marion stated as a joint popped, leaning down to pick up her railgun. "I am however reduced to roughly forty percent combat capability. Lack of ammunition."

Perez looked at Nitro, whose only response a pained cry and curse to the heavens. "…where's Annette?" the Argentine asked, hefting his plasma weapon.

"Over here!"

Mutt and Perez went over a few meters away to where Annette lay prone on the ground, a younger soldier crouching right next to her. "Lidia, right?" Mutt asked, crouching down next to her.

Lidia nodded. "Yes sir," she replied nervously. "I woke up a few seconds ago sirs, and well, Lieutenant Durand's still unconscious. I-I don't know how to revive her," she added, looking away. Mutt chuckled as he tapped her shoulder.

"Eh, Annette's a tough little bird," he said, smiling. "Trust me, I can get her up. Annette, a Muton is pounding Alexi into a wall," he told the unconscious form of the French psi.

Annette screamed in fury as she bolted upright angrily. The only reason that nothing within a ten meter radius was flying away and apart was because Mutt had the foresight of placing a field around her which contained most of the psionic energy. It did not, however, stop the hairs on the back of his neck from rising up fully. "Welcome back to the land of the living," he deadpanned as Annette glared at him through her helmet.

The woman swore rapid fire at him while Perez rolled his eyes. Mutt on the other hand glanced up and down his fellow psi's armor, looking for any breaks.

"Okay, you look fine for now," Mutt told Annette, extending a hand out to her. "Nitro though's got a busted leg that needs looking at."

Annette huffed as she slowly got up, grabbing her plasma rifle on the way. "_Trés bien_," she muttered. "Let's see what the damned fool's done this time."

Mutt smirked behind his helmet, nodding. "_Merci Annette_," he stated, looking at the two others. Lidia watched, fascinated behind her Mk. I Carapace helmet while Colonel Perez subtly chuckled at just how the young sniper-scout had woken up Annette. The quartet made their way back to the main group, where Shaojie was finally out of the tree, brushing a few loose twigs out of his armor's joints. Annette immediately made her way over to Nitro, pulling her med bag out from behind her.

"_Ҫa va_, let's see what you broke this time you damned fool," Annette muttered as she crouched next to Nitro, pulling out a syringe full of painkiller.

Nitro huffed in pain. "What I broke was my damned leg," he complained. "I just want to know if I'm going to bleed out anytime soon." Annette looked at his and deftly jabbed him with the painkiller, the potent cocktail of stimulants and pain killer doing its work in seconds.

"Best I can do Alphonse is to make a splint," she told him. "Monroe, grab some of those sticks from Chilong," she ordered the squaddie. "I want you to make them as straight as you can and then give them to me. Colonel Perez, this will take only a little bit."

Perez nodded as he looked at the rest of his soldiers. "Hopkins, Zhang, Krause, quick equipment check. Marion, how much ammo do you have?"

The MEC Trooper slumped as she hefted her railgun. "Two rounds in the current magazine, with another four in reserve _Oberst_," she reported. "I have another two rounds left in my launcher, and I have one proximity mine left. Structural integrity is at seventy-six percent, and current power cell levels are at nominal capacity."

Perez glanced at Zhang. "I have one round in my launcher," he reported. "I estimate that the power cell will deplete in… perhaps another five years, provided we don't top it off with fresh Elerium. My armor is perfectly fine."

Mutt sighed. "Well, the Uber fried my first rifle to scrap, so I had to take this one," he said, tapping the laser based rifle in question. "Personally, I'd say it has a while before the battery needs to be replaced, so we're good on that front. Still grabbed a couple of spare cells before, well, you know." Perez nodded, urging him to continue. "Pistol's good too, I have another pair of power cells for it just in case I lose this rifle too, and my psi limiter should be working too."

Perez gestured to his launcher. "Blaster's all spent," he said. "Last shot was well worth it though. Same situation as you Shaojie in terms of 'Muton Mama,'" he added, patting the side of his heavy plasma rifle affectionately, with one of the heat sink covers decorated with a caricature of a Muton exploding.

Mutt sighed. "So, sir, now that the war's over," he said, leaning onto one of the many trees, "What's your plan?"

Perez looked at the young man and laughed. "Plan? I plan to go home to _mi familia_ and go back to the family business in auto repair," he said, closing his eyes and smiling. Mutt smiled back under his helmet and looked over to where Lidia had gotten the now cleaned sticks to Annette, who was now doing to her best to get a (mostly) cooperative Nitro to sit still long enough to get the damned splints on his leg.

Marion looked at her hands. "I shall serve _Deustchland_ as faithfully as I have served humanity," she stated. "There is not much choice for me anyways, not with this body."

Mutt was about to speak up when they all heard something that rattled their bones, and in the back of his mind, Mutt felt something grope his psyche. "Possible psi!" Mutt cried out, whipping his rifle out. In less than a second, every other combat capable agent had their weapons out and ready.

"Mutt, Rosie, scout ahead! We need visual on skies!" Perez ordered. "Durand, patch Nitro up faster, we move in three! Chilong, Monroe, I need you on flank!"

The soldiers all scrambled to their positions as Mutt and Rosie charged into the forest, looking for a clear break in the tree line to see the sky. "I see grass!" Mutt called out as he rushed to the outside of the forest.

The fact that Rosie had exceptionally good reflexes were what saved Mutt from falling off a small cliff. As it was, the fact that a giant metal hand was wrapped around his head was… a bit terrifying for the scout. "Err, _danke_, _Major Krause_," Mutt muttered sheepishly as Rosie deposited him onto the cliff. "I… yeah, I got nothing."

The MEC Trooper was silent as she looked up, her gun pointed at the ground in surprise. Mutt looked up and swore.

"Holy sweet shit!"

"_Mutt, Rosie, status?_" Perez asked through the radio. Mutt gulped as he keyed his mike.

"Umm, sir, Major Krause and I have visual on new alien threat, looks like a really fucked up combination of a cuttlefish and a starship," Mutt reported, bewildered.

"_Meaning what exactly?_" Nitro asked. Mutt sighed.

"We have visual on a Cthulu-ship approximately two miles away and three high from our current location, descending onto what looks like a prefab settlement, possible refugee camp," he added, turning his rifle's safeties off. "Requesting permission to intercept on the ground sir."

Moments later, Perez came out of the brush and saw the ship himself. "_Madre del Dios,_" he muttered. "Rosie, grab Nitro. Everyone," he called into his radio, "We are intercepting an alien terror site, unknown hostiles coming from the Cthulu-ship."

"The what?" Monroe asked as she and Annette emerged with Nitro between the two of them. "Woah."

"Yeah, well, that 'woah,' is killing more people by the second, so let's get moving already!" Mutt said hotly as Rosie gingerly picked up Nitro before slinging him over her shoulders… or at least, where her grenade launcher wasn't going to shoot him right off the bat.

"_Ja,_ I agree with _Leutnant_ Hopkins in this _Oberst_," Rosie said, hefting her railgun with renewed vigor. "Time was always of essence during war. Why change a good habit?" Perez glanced around at his soldiers and sighed.

"Alright, let's move out! Mutt, take point, Rosie, in the center! Shaojie, take left, and Durand, Monroe, bring up the rear! We're moving on triple time people, and XCOM doesn't pay by the hour!" he barked, pointing at the flying metal cuttlefish. "We have people to save from giant metal cephalopods!"

"No offense sir, but that sounded _really_ stupid," Mutt remarked as they began a fast march.

Perez grunted.

The kid was right. It did sound better in his head.

[][][]

**April 17, 2018**

**XCOM Headquarters, North America**

The Commander watched as Strike Four began clearing out the small scout that Demon-1 had brought down not even half an hour ago. Sighing, the Commander leaned back and thought of the missing Strike Team.

Bradford, Shen, and Vahlen, in her own way, were right about the team's absence being felt. Already, people were confused about what time it actually was, simply because Colonel Perez wasn't in the gym performing his midnight workouts.

Just the other day, the base had a barbeque day in the mess hall, only to half-heartedly eat the food, because, quite simply, it wasn't Mutt who cooked it. And the Commander had to admit, Mutt's pork ribs were certainly worth the wait in line.

Shaojie used to run meditation sessions in the rec hall on alternate days of the week, and it certainly helped the new recruits as the war took its toll on them.

[_It does not bode well, to dwell on those who travel beyond._]

And there was the Commander's other problem. The voice in the Commander's head that had only really spoke up after the alien base assault, and from there on, had proven itself oddly invaluable to the commanding officer as it also showed visions of possible futures… ones in which XCOM failed.

"And why shouldn't I?" the Commander quipped. "It's not like you're real."

The voice was silent for a moment.

[_…I have not found a voice that would echo beyond the ancient winds,_] the voice said finally. [_But the Young One… he showed much promise._]

"Promise? What promise?" the Commander asked, alert.

[_Among the many, few are like humanity,_] the voice explained. [_You have… anger, the likes of which would cower lesser beings, and yet… you have the gentle, soothing voice which brings the Ancients low. To be that which stands on the edge, is a rare, and powerful Gift._]

"And why do you care?"

[_For I ascended, where others fell. For I am humble, where others grow haughty. I seek not control, but something more. For with X-Com I was truly born, and for XCOM I shall serve to protect this hidden gem from the maws of fallen beings,_] the voice stated.

The Commander was silent, eyes on the screen as Strike Four finished their sweep.

"…and why should I trust you?"

[_Because I trust you, Commander Shepherd._]

[][][]

**Well, another chapter done. Anyhow, on to answer some reviews!**

**Dreammag – WIA means wounded in action. So, not missing or killed, but still hurt enough to where medical attention is needed… such as or plasma burns, Chrysallid bites, Seeker tendrils, that kind of thing. **

**Woodse – As do I.**

**Mad thought – Remember, we will be watching. **

**And to be fair, yes, I am being deliberately ambiguous about the XCOM Commander's gender. Is it challenging to write? Hell yes. Is it worth it? Oh **_**hell**_** yes. **

**But now at least we get to see some aspects of the characters that help flesh them out, promoting them from red shirt to mauve shirt. Not that it matters, because…..**

**THAT'S XCOM BABY!**


	3. Terror Attack in Eden Prime!

Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Hale Shepard watched as Joker guided the _Normany_ through the Arcturus Relay. "Thrusters, check. Navigation, Check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift just under 1500 K," the helmsman reported as the other observer nodded.

"Fifteen hundred is good. Your captain will be pleased," reported the sole alien aboard the _Normandy_, a Citadel Spectre by the name of Nihlus Kyrik. The turian turned and saw Shepard standing there, and nodded silently at her, his mandibles quirking upwards just slightly as he passed by her. Shepard nodded to him quickly just in time to hear Joker complain.

"I hate that guy."

The co-pilot, a Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, looked at Joker confused. "Nihlus gave you a compliment… so you hate him?"

Joker glanced at the biotic, rolling his eyes as he did so. "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way to the bathroom?" he asked back, with snark aplenty. "That's good," he continued, plowing on. "I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!" Joker focused his attention back on the screen in front of him. "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him aboard. Call me paranoid."

"You are paranoid," Alenko commented back without missing a beat. "The Council helped _fund_ this project, they have a right to send someone in to keep an eye on their investment."

Joker barked out a laugh. "Yeah, that's the official story," he commented. "But only idiots believe the original story."

Shepard took this chance to throw her two cents in, and surprise Joker at the same time. "True, they usually don't have Spectres inspect ships on their shakedown runs," she stated, crossing her arms. If Joker was at all surprised like Kaiden was, well, he took it in stride.

"So there's more going on here than the captain's letting on," he said casually, as if this was just another report on the weather and not a potential conspiracy plot.

Almost as if the powers that be had a sense of humor, the ship's PA crackled on. "_Joker, status report._"

Joker sat up in his seat. "Just cleared the mass relay captain. Stealth systems are engaged, and everything looks solid," he replied.

"_Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime,_" Anderson ordered.

"Aye aye Captain," Joker responded. "Better brace yourself sir, I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"_He's already here,_" came the captain's response, Joker flinching in admonishment. "_And tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing._"

Joker looked over his shoulder to Shepard. "You got that Commander?"

Shepard nodded. "Yes sir, I understand. On my way now sir," she replied. "See you around Joker," she added before leaving the bridge, Joker and Kaiden going at it like siblings as she entered the CIC. However, on the way to the communications room, she stopped by to let Pressly know that Nihlus was not a spy, and that the experienced navigator had nothing to fear. Corporal Jenkins was a different story. She had to tell the kid, under no uncertain terms, that actively trying to find action was a bad idea; an idea that Doctor Chakwas fully supported.

By the time she finally stepped into the room, the only person she saw was Nihlus standing alone, looking at a screen depicting Eden Prime. Smirking, Shepard waltzed forward, coughing her throat to get the turian's attention.

Nihlus turned his head and smiled. "Ah, Commander, I was hoping to speak with you," he told Shepard as she stopped in front of him, hand on her cocked hip.

"Okay Nihlus, what do you want to talk about?" she asked the turian. "Because if it's about Garrus, well, the invite still stands." Nihlus chuckled heavily as he gazed at the human in front of him longingly.

"Straight to the point, and while tempting, I am not here to talk about our mutual friend," he told her. "It's about the planet we're going to. Eden Prime. I've heard that it's quite the paradise."

Shepard shrugged. "I've heard the same. Never been there though. But it's a good colony from what I've heard from Jenkins."

Nihlus looked deep into her eyes. "Yes, but how well can you defend it?" he asked cryptically. Shepard was about to respond when Anderson finally walked in.

"Shepard, as you may have guessed, this isn't a normal shakedown cruise," the older officer stated, opting to simply get to the point. Shepard nodded.

"With all due respect sir," she said, "The fact that Nihlus was here in the first place tipped me off. He sticks out like a sore thumb." Nihlus chuckled as Anderson cracked a smile.

"Indeed. Shepard, the reason the _Normandy_ is going to Eden Prime is because a few days ago, we discovered a beacon. A _Prothean_ beacon. The colony has performed some preliminary work on it, but their facilities are simply not equipped for extensive testing. Therefore, we are to take the beacon to the Citadel so further testing can be done on it.

"It is, however, not the only reason," he added, nodding to Nihlus. Shepard looked at him, and then Anderson, and then quickly connected the dots.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked, her professionalism cracking for a moment. "Since when would a turian, no offense Nihlus,-"

"None taken."

"-Want to recommend a human for Spectre training?" Shepard continued, flustered. Nihlus shrugged.

"Shepard, I don't care that you are a human. You have an excellent rapport with various species, and your service record speaks for itself," the turian said. "I care that you get the job done, no matter the cost." Yet before he could continue, Joker cut in.

"_Captain, we have a message from the colony, it's urgent sir! Broadcast on all E-Bands!_" the helmsman reported.

"Patch it through," Anderson ordered. Almost immediately, the message playing on the screen in front of the trio.

"_-bzzsht- This is Lieutenant Burns, 212__th__ EMF, requesting immediate assistance from any Alli-bzzzsht-in the area! We are under attack from unknown hostiles… Watson, watch out! *BOOM!* We have suffered heavy casualties, they're attacking everyone, we… oh sweet God, what is that thing?! Everyone fall back, fall back! _

"_Sir, unknown-bzzsht-are in the AO, they're-bzzsht-_

"_What-bzzzsht-? Define 'unknown-BZZZSHT!_"

"Playback and freeze at thirty-eight point six," Anderson ordered the computer. Shepard watched as the video message played back and paused, showing what appeared to be a ship… but it certainly wasn't made by any Citadel race. "This mission just got a lot more complicated," Anderson said gravely.

"_Captain, I've got multiple pings on LADAR, and all reports say that we're the closest ship to the AO,_" Joker reported. "_Orders sir?_"

Anderson looked at the screen. "We're going in," he commanded. "Shepard, you will be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon by any means, any survivors are a secondary priority," he ordered. "Now suit up."

"Yes sir!" Shepard responded, saluting quickly before dashing to the armory.

[][][]

Donald Jenkins was dashing through the streets, his wife Emma clutching onto him in desperation as the sounds of gunfire echoed throughout the city. He was only a farmer, and Emma was a vet, and life had been completely normal before the ship dropped out of the sky and unleashed hell on all of Eden Prime.

"Emma, over there!" Donald said, pointing at an alley way close by. Emma nodded and began to sprint faster, only for a trio of the colony's attackers to come into view. "Emma!" Donald cried out in fear as he raced after his wife.

The woman froze in fear and shock, and for a moment, she saw her life flash before her eyes as the alien constructs took aim at her and her husband… before lances of red energy slammed into the heads of the robots, blowing them clean off. Emma blinked in surprise as the constructs flailed in confusion before flashs of green reduced them to slag, and a lone, strangely armored soldier came into view. Seeing her, the soldier sprinted to her position.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" the soldier asked, hefted the rather blocky rifle in his hands. Emma nodded as Donald held her tight.

"Who are you?" Donald asked, wary. The soldier shook his head.

"No time for introductions, you need to get into cover now," the soldier said as more oddly armored soldiers showed up. "We'll take of the Light Bulbs between here and the air tower, and I'm certain that the local military base is sending reinforcements to the area."

Donald shook his head. "We're just a colony, any Marines still left are scattered!" he told the soldier. "Besides, what can you do against them that the Alliance can't?"

"Frisbees!" cried out one of the oddly garbed soldiers, raising her rifle up. In a flash, the soldier in front of the husband and wife jumped into cover and fired his rifle at a group of approaching drones, a lance of crimson hitting one drone… before making it simply explode.

"Go, now!" shouted the soldier with the energy rifle. Taking the hint, Donald grabbed his wife and ran into the alley and hid behind a garbage receptacle.

[][][]

Mutt dashed back to where the rest of the team was. "Did a passive check while we were talking," the scout reported as the XCOM operatives continued their way to the tower. "We're not on Earth anymore Colonel."

Perez looked at him, shocked. "The hell do you mean?" he asked incredulously as he blasted a Light Bulb in the chest, ending its reign of terror. Mutt pointed at where the civilians used to be.

"Sir, nobody calls a place a colony unless they're either joking, in a badly written sci-fi novel, or a nudist!" Mutt snapped as he and Perez ducked under incoming enemy fire. "And seeing as they were quite serious, and clothed, that kind of narrows down the options!" Perez grunted as he vaulted over an overturned chunk of concrete and fired his heavy plasma rifle.

"But come on, another planet? That's impossible!" he cried out as the team regrouped. Mutt gave the older Argentine a flat look through his helmet. "Point taken," Perez added. "Alright, listen up! Terror site this may be, but we are not on Earth anymore according to Mutt!"

"I call bullshit!" Nitro called out from his perch on Rosie's back as he blasted a Frisbee out of the air with his N-2 Pulsed Laser Pistol. Annette growled as she fired a burst from her plasma rifle, reducing another alien construct to slag.

"Who cares?!" the irate Frenchwoman called out. "Let's just get this over with and go home!" The rest of the team chuckled grimly at the suggestion while Perez glanced at Mutt.

"Alright Marion, you, Annette, and Nitro find out where the nearest civilian emergency bunker is!" he ordered. "I want you three defending those survivors! Monroe, go with Chilong, I want you two to go out there and rescue any survivors out there! Mutt, we're heading to the nearest… spaceport."

Mutt perked at the sound of the sound of that, the sight of the ebony armored psi almost making Perez laugh it weren't for the screams of terror all over the place. "Now, let's move it people!" Perez bellowed, charging towards the tallest building in the colony.

/

Shepard looked down at Jenkins as the young Marine lay there on the ground, bleeding profusely, Kaiden doing his best to stabilize him. "Commander, I've done the best I can, but he needs Doc Chakwas now!" Kaiden reported to her. Shepard looked at the colony engulfed in flames.

"Okay, Alenko, you stay with Jenkins, make sure he gets picked up by the _Normandy_," she ordered. "Jenkins, what's the fastest way to the colony from here?"

"It's through the tree line over there Ma'am!" the young Marine hissed out, clutching his shredded side in pain. "Straight shot to the outskirts!" Shepard nodded as she lifted her assault rifle into position.

"Good. Alenko, call for pick up, I'm heading in." Kaiden nodded as Shepard charged into battle, her Lancer at the ready. The special operations commander had only just gotten to the trees when she had spotted drones moving in to her position. Taking aim, Shepard let loose a few quick bursts, stripping the shielding down to nothing as she slid into cover. Trying not to flinch as rock flecks flew off and scratched her armor, Shepard let loose another burst from cover, delighted to know that at least one drone managed to explode.

Shifting cover spots, Shepard advanced quickly and efficiently as drone after drone fell to her barrage of bullets. "Reaper, status?" Shepard asked, advancing to the colony.

"_Red, didn't I say something about radio silence?_" Nihlus asked, sighing. Shepard frowned.

"You put me in charge, so therefore, the previous ROF does not apply," she commented. "Now, sitrep."

"…_it's bad Red. I'm seeing a lot of dead civilians out here,_" Nihlus reported. "_Have you located the beacon?_"

"Negative," Shepard responded as she heard gunfire. "Hold transmission, possible friendly in my vicinity." Rounding a corner, she saw a single soldier run and take cover behind a rock as two bipedal robots impaled a colonist on… something. Pulling out her sniper rifle, she aimed down the scope and tapped the trigger, sending a round straight into the optical unit of one of the robots, sending it flying backwards.

The other soldier made quick work of the other robot, sending it to the scrap heap. Satisfied that she wasn't in any immediate danger, Shepard hustled to the soldier. The soldier must have glanced at the IFF tag above Shepard's head as the individual stiffened up.

"Commander, Gunnery Sergeant Williams, 212th EMF!" the Marine said smartly, obviously resisting the urge to salute. Shepard nodded.

"Williams, what's the situation?" she asked, getting straight to the point. Williams gulped.

"It's a slaughter ma'am," Williams replied. "I was out on patrol with the rest of my squad when they landed. We were caught in an ambush, and I've been running since ma'am. Umm, with all due respect ma'am, I think they're geth," she added, pointing to the robots on the ground.

Shepard blinked in surprise. "Geth? But that's impossible, they haven't been seen outside the Perseus Veil in nearly three hundred years," she said. Williams shrugged.

"Well ma'am, they're here now," she said. "Commander, do you think they're after the beacon?"

"Maybe. But I can't know for certain until we get to that beacon," Shepard said, slipping her sniper rifle back on its slot before withdrawing her assault rifle. "Ready for some payback Marine?"

"Hell yes Skipper!" Williams said with glee as she checked her assault rifle.

"Good. Williams, you take point, get us to that beacon," Shepard ordered, gun raised in readiness.

/

Nihlus slid into cover at the spaceport, rifle clutched tightly in his talons. The turian Spectre was uneasy, which was saying something for one trained under Saren Arterius. First geth, then that strange ship hovering in the sky… everything about this simply screamed wrong to the turian. But right now, the mission came first.

The mission. Nihlus chuckled to himself as he thought of Shepard. She was a good soldier, and easy on the eyes. It also helped that she was quite tolerant of most other races, something that Nihlus knew would weigh in heavily during her training, provided they survived this mission first. That, and Garrus would kill him if Shepard was hurt in any substantial way.

Taking a deep breath, Nihlus lunged out of cover, rifle raised… only to spot a familiar figure in his sights.

"Saren?" the young turian asked, confused. The other turian turned around, his swept back fringe drawing attention to the cold, icy blue eyes of the older Spectre.

"Nihlus," Saren stated in greeting. Nihlus started walking over to Saren, confused. "This isn't your mission Saren," he said, his subvocals screaming confusion. "What are you doing here?" Saren confidently strode up to him, head held high.

"The Council thought you could use some help on this one," Saren explained coolly as he walked past him, a taloned hand briefly clasped on Nihlus's shoulder before leaving. Nihlus shook his head, accepting the explaination.

"I wasn't expecting to find the geth here," he admitted. "The situation's bad. I've got Shepard en route to secure the beacon, but the colony has suffered heavy casualties."

Unseen by Nihlus, Saren took out his pistol and aimed. "Don't worry Nihlus," he said. "I've got it under control."

_Under control, what does he-_ were the last words Nihlus thought of before everything exploded and his world went dark.

[][][]

"Fuck, I missed!" Mutt hissed as the laser hit the alien's shoulder. Said alien had been sent twisting, firing its pistol into the back of its partner, causing a miniature explosion to go off from something attached to its armor. Perez grimaced as he looked at Mutt.

"Were you actually trying to _save_ an alien?" he growled, hefting his gun. Mutt shrugged as he sighted down the rifle again.

"Which is better, an alien we can't interrogate, or an alien we can at least beat the shit out of to make it talk?" he asked back as he fired again, taking off a chunk of shoulder armor off the fleeing alien. Perez looked at the young soldier for a moment before smiling.

"Mutt, I knew it was a good choice, promoting you to officer," he said as he got up to check on the downed alien. Mutt followed suit, venting the heat from the laser rifle.

"That part's still debatable sir," he commented. "But I appreciate the sentiment." The pair of soldiers hustled down the side of the hill overlooking the space port. Upon reaching the base, Mutt took cover behind a container as Perez went to secure the alien. Crouching down, Perez checked the creature.

"It's still breathing, but out cold," he said. "Strike One, we have live capture at the space port, pick it up post op," he added, tapping his radio in just as Mutt whistled in alarm.

"Sir, two contacts inbound!" he called out. "They're human and armed with… what the fuck? Who designed that piece of shit?!"

Perez rolled into cover as the two humans came into view. His first thought was that they were wearing what appeared to be lighter versions of the Titan armor most of the team was wearing. His second was if they were EXALT, due to the unusual weapons that Mutt had pointed out. As it was, he had been spotted.

"You! Weapons down and hands where I can see them!" one of the humans ordered, the dark armor hiding much of the general shape, the blazing red stripe the only distinguishing mark. Perez raised his own gun, the business end glowing green now.

"Back off! We're in the middle of an invasion, you need all the help you can get!" Perez countered, hoping that the bluff would work.

"_I've got them in my sights sir,_" Mutt whispered over the radio. "_Just say when._" Perez merely grunted as he stood possessively over the body.

Shepard, for her part, was actually intimidated. What she had first thought was another geth platform standing over Nihlus was actually a human… who was wearing very bulky armor and carrying a very _BIG_ gun. It also didn't help her much that she couldn't see his IFF on her helmet's HUD.

"While I appreciate the offer of help, I'd like to know just who the hell I'm working with first," Shepard commanded, rifle still trained on the ebony armored soldier in front of her. Ashley jerked her gun to a pile of containers behind the unknown soldier.

"Skipper, I think there's a sniper over there," she said, training her rifle on the position. "Orders?"

"Return fire only," Shepard replied quickly as the unknown looked around.

"Colonel Perez, _Ejército Argentino_," the soldier stated. "And you?"

Shepard took note of what Perez had just said before replying. "Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy," she said back. "This is Gunnery Sergeant Williams, Alliance Marines. And your friend over there is-?" she asked, rifle only going down slightly.

Perez was silent as he motioned Mutt forward, the sniper-scout quickly moving to his side, slinging the laser rifle onto his back in favor of the plasma pistol on his thigh. Stopping just behind and too the side of his CO, Mutt looked and nodded to Shepard. "Lieutenant Hopkins, United States Army, First Cavalry," he said. "Pleased to meet you Ma'am."

Shepard looked at Perez. "Your Lieutenant seems rather well mannered," she said, taking note of Mutt's armor. It was form-fitting, and looked more like a muscle suit than armor, but that notion was discouraged when she noted the burn marks on the armor itself. Perez grunted.

"He is," he said. "Now Commander, about the X-rays all over the place…."

Shepard nodded. "Yes. We need to secure an asset that heading to the space port over there, we'll need to take the tram. Williams, stay here and call for the _Normandy_. I'm not leaving Nihlus here to die." Mutt and Perez looked at each other, confused. Ashley looked at the turian on the ground uneasily.

"Ma'am, isn't he a-"

"Yes, he is, and until I say otherwise, an important asset," the Commander said, her tone brokering no argument. Perez gripped his weapon tighter.

"Ma'am, we need to go now if we want to catch up with the xeno that shot this prick in the back," he commented, nudging Nihlus with his boot disdainfully. Shepard looked at Perez intently.

"Who shot him?" she asked. Mutt sighed.

"Don't know," he replied. "Looked like him, but paler, cybernetics on the left arm, and the fringe was real wonky too, like it couldn't decide if the horns should go up or to the side," he added, pantomiming the features. Shepard looked down at Nihlus in worry.

"Okay," she said simply. "Perez, do you have any other assets in the AO?" she asked. Perez nodded.

"_Ci,_ I have three defending the nearest civilian shelter with remnants of the local forces, and two patrolling the area searching for any straglers," he answered. "Now let's go!"

He and Shepard were about to dash off before Mutt pointed to a different pile of containers. "There's a mod for grenades of some kind over there, next to the guy who was sleeping through the attack up until now," he said, casually lowering his pistol. Shepard skidded to a halt, and Mutt and Perez watched in amusement as she tore that dockworker a new asshole. "Think she's related to Vahlen?" Mutt asked Perez.

Perez shrugged. "Not a clue," he answered. "She doesn't seem German enough. Or as insane." Mutt snorted.

"Sir, trust me, I've heard things back at base that would curl your chest hairs dead," the young psi said before Shepard motioned for them to be back on their way.

[][][]

"Goddammit, why did it have to be nukes?!" Mutt yelled out as he and Perez provided cover fire for Shepard. The three of them had managed to get to the space port proper, but had been alerted by the sheer number of Light Bulbs and the radiation signatures of several low yield nuclear bombs. "Why couldn't it be something simple, like a damn stack of dynamite?!"

"Quit your bitching Lieutenant!" Shepard cried out as she disabled yet another bomb. "Just one more bomb, and we'll have that damned beacon secured!" Mutt glanced at her before ducking, avoiding a spray of bullets hitting the column behind him.

"Just out of curiosity, what the hell is so fucking special about this beacon?" he asked as popped out of cover, firing his pistol into the chest of a red armored Light Bulb, sending in back a step… and into the line of fire for Perez, who quickly finished it.

"The last beacon we found jumped our tech nearly two hundred years!" Shepard explained. "Though your guns seem blow that estimate out of the water!" The two XCOM soldiers shrugged as they hustled to follow Shepard to the next, and final bomb. Upon turning a corner, Shepard swore.

"Fuck! Geth and husks all over the place, and we have no explosives!" she cried out angrily as she took cover. Mutt chuckled darkly, surprising Shepard. Looking up, she saw his hand become encased in a deep violet shimmer before he threw his hand out… and what she could only describe as a tear in reality broke open in the midst of the geth and husks, outright killing most of them as they disintegrated or were torn apart.

"….holy fuck," Shepard said in awe as she got up shakily, the remaining hostiles getting torn up by the rift in front of her. "How did you do that?"

Mutt cracked his neck, panting. "Classified Ma'am," he told her, pointing at something in front of them. "That the beacon?"

Shepard followed his finger and nodded. "Yes, that's it!" she cried out. "Perez, secure the beacon, Hopkins, I want the best overwatch you can give me given the locale!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Mutt cried out, running to what remained of a small tower, while Perez advanced slowly to the beacon, weapon raised. Shepard activated her Omni-tool and called the _Normandy_.

"_Normandy,_ this is Shepard. I've got the beacon secured and ready for pick-up," she said, before glancing at Perez. "Also, I need pick-up for five VIPs, I think we can-"

"COLONEL!"

Shepard took her eyes off the Omni-tool and looked at the situation. Perez was floating in the air, hovering to the beacon. Mutt crying out in fear, too far away. No other help was there.

Shepard remembered slamming herself into the armored side of Perez, the beacon grabbing hold of her. After that…. _Pain_.

[][][]

**And thus begins the shenanigans of XCOM meeting Commander Shepard!**


	4. Why Did It Have to Be Paperwork?

Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams looked up in horror as the rest of the unknown soldiers led by 'Perez' walked into the cargo hold of the _Normandy_. More specifically, she was looking at the massive metal behemoth directly in the middle of the group. "What the hell is that _thing_?" she asked the Marine next to her.

Kaiden could only gulp and stare in terror. Whatever it was stood easily at nine feet tall, maybe more if you counted the grenade launcher sticking up from its shoulder. "I don't know," he replied as medics from Doctor Chakwas' med-bay grabbed one of the soldiers and put him on a stretcher. Another one, identified by Ashley as 'Hopkins,' walked over to a mechanic and spoke to him. The mechanic looked at the thing warily and nodded.

"Sirs, we need to put you all in quarantine, standard procedure," one of the medics said to the group at large. "Your synthetic-"

"Major Krause."

"Majo- what?"

Hopkins crossed his arms. "Her name is Major Krause, _Bundeswehr_," he said, pointing a thumb at the massive figure. "And she really needs to get out of the suit and into a dialysis machine, _now_." The medic paled at the threat as he looked at him and then at the giant soldier.

"B-But how-?" he stammered before Hopkins facepalmed his helmet.

"Look, just do it before we blow a hole in the ship," Hopkins groaned, looking at the medic through his faceplate. Ashley tensed up as the hapless medic scurried off as a mechanic came to them with a drill.

"The hell's the drill for?" Ashley asked, confused. Kaiden was about to answer when the unknown soldiers answered it for him.

The thing identified as Krause kneeled down to the floor, giving Perez access to its chest while Hopkins climbed on top of it. Together, the two of them guiding the tip of the drill to the side of the robot's chest, and began disassembling it. Nut after nut fell to the hard deck below, and soon, Perez set the drill down while the younger soldier braced his legs against the back of the plate, near the shoulders.

With a groan and metallic screech, the entire plate fell off, crashing loudly to the deck, visibly bouncing before laying there. But what drew everyone's attention in the cargo hold was the unmistakable human torso that was inside the robotic chassis. "Oh God," Ashley said in horror, staring.

Either not noticing or caring, Hopkins shuffled on the top of the armor system and began doing something near the shoulders. The elevator hissed open, and Chakwas strode out, dialysis machine next to her.

"Alright, who needs this antiquated piece of-" Chakwas began before gasping. "What in heaven's name happened to her?!" There was a _hiss-CLACK!_ as the armored sections around Krause's shoulders and waist released, causing her body to slump slightly. Perez stood in front of her, and gingerly, removed her front the armored exoskeleton.

Or rather, to the Alliance crew's horror, what was apparently left of her.

"I want her in med-bay now!" Chakwas barked. The medics and two Marines moved in, only for the remaining soldiers to form up defensively around their limbless comrade.

"Back off!" Perez growled, towering over everyone in the room as he stared into the doctor's eyes. Well, if that was the game he wanted to play, then Chakwas would play it. "She stays with us!"

"Uh, sir, I don't-" Hopkins began saying before Chakwas cut in, her full authority ringing through the cargo bay.

"Listen here soldier," she said sternly, crossing her arms. "Your friend needs a dialysis machine, I understand that. I also hope that she understands that I follow the Hippocratic Oath. Unless she tells me otherwise, I am not allowed to discuss just what her… implants do to her body to anyone not related to her without her express permission. Now, am I going to have to pull the doctor card, or will you let me help her?" Chakwas stared right back into Perez's visor. "Your choice."

Perez stopped glaring at her, only for him to glance at Hopkins and another soldier, who both nodded. "_Oberst, bitte_," Krause asked wearily, barely holding her head up as Hopkins lifted her up in his arms.

Finally, the Argentine's resolve cracked. "Very well doctor," he stated. "I understand that we are also to undergo quarantine as well anyway?" Chakwas nodded simply. Perez looked to a solitary soldier. "Chilong, police our gear, make it safe." The soldier nodded as he collected the strange guns and quickly locked them, deactivating them in the process. The last soldier quickly went to help Hopkins carry Krause into the med-bay as Chakwas watched them all clamber onto the elevator.

Soon, the cargo bay was empty of medical personnel, leaving only very few to gawk at the strange collection of gear and the single, wearable tank. Curious, Ashley went to the gun pile and looked the guns over. "I didn't know HK Shadow Works were working on this stuff," she muttered in awe as she inspected what looked like a silver, oversized Lancer. Kaidan shook his head, confused.

"Sergeant, I don't think they could be working on this," he commented, going in to inspect the weapons as well. "After all, aren't man portable laser weapons supposed to be impossible to make? The power supply necessary to do that would have to be incredibly efficient, and then there's the heat build up to think about as well." Ashley shook her head.

"Yeah, but come on, this is incredible gear they've got though!" she exclaimed. "Although, I don't know of any Citadel race that bleeds yellow blood," she added, pointing at the tip of what looked like a silver slab with a handle.

Kaiden looked at it and shuddered. _Just who did we pick up_? he thought to himself.

[][][]

Mutt waited patiently as he stood in the ship's medbay, watching in curiosity as the ship's doctor worked on the alien that had been captured earlier. "Hey, Papa Bear," Mutt said, getting Perez's attention as the later underwent heavy testing from a small team of doctors. "How long do you think we've been gone?"

Perez glanced at him as the doctors finished their tests. "What do you mean 'gone?'" he asked back, not liking where this was going. Mutt looked around the room they were in, finally settling his gaze on Krause lying on a bed separate from them. Perez huffed. "Kid, we can't have been gone long. After all the shit the Ethereals did to us, we probably needed to expand."

Mutt crossed his arms as he looked over to where the _Normandy_'s doctors were patching up Nitro. "But Boss, something about this doesn't seem right," he commented as Chakwas stalked into her med-bay. Stopping, she checked her datapad and then looked up.

"Sir, I need you to have the rest of your men take off their helmets and armor," Chakwas ordered sternly. "My men and I won't be able to give them proper treatment otherwise." Perez looked at each of his men, and then nodded to them.

Chakwas watched as the unusual soldiers took off their helmets first. Perez had his helmet off first, and Chakwas got a good look at deeply tanned skin framed with a buzz-cut and a small moustache. The next to have their helmet off was a woman who glowered at the doctor, her seemingly angelic face contorted in irritation.

Next to take their helmet off was the soldier with an Eastern-style dragon etched into the armor. Chakwas was only slightly surprised to see that it was an Asian who was wearing the armor, the man quickly working to take off the rest of his armor.

The next soldier was a young lady, probably the same age as one of Chakwas' own granddaughters, and she was thankfully wearing what was essentially upgraded body armor. However, there was one last soldier who….

Chakwas blinked as the soldier in question was already half-way done taking off his armor, the advanced armor he was wearing having been taking off in simple pieces. "What the-? Hey, how come nobody told me that this looked that bad?" the young, brown haired soldier asked indignantly, pointing at a MASSIVE burn on what appeared to be the armor's right shoulder blade. The Asian chuckled and said something quickly in Chinese, sparking what was hopefully a good-natured argument between the boy and older soldier.

"Boys, behave in my medical bay," Chakwas ordered, breaking up the argument. Mutt and the older man both flinched in admonishment.

"Yes Ma'am," they replied respectfully as the Frenchwoman chuckled, still taking off her armor. A few minutes later, Chakwas was smugly satisfied at the sight of five soldiers stripped of their gear and now sitting on their respective beds.

The checkups thankfully didn't last too long, what with the soldiers obviously wary of her medical staff, but Chakwas was happy to give them a clean bill of health… for now. "Now you will be isolated in that room over there for the remainder of our trip to the Citadel," she explained. "It'll take us a couple of days, so make yourselves comfortable."

The soldiers all groaned as they tried making themselves comfortable in the crowded quarantine bay. Walking over to Shepard, Chakwas noted that while she was physically fine, the commander's brain waves were indicating heavy REM sleep. Taking final notes on Jenkins and Nihlus, the aging doctor sat at her terminal and began writing her reports to Anderson and the rest of Alliance Command.

[][][]

Mutt yawned as he watched the remainder of his team languishing about in the cell a few hours after their examination. The sniper-scout had no illusions about what their situation was, despite his outward attitude. One of the pains of being an empath. Looking around, he saw that there was another injured soldier in a bed closeby. "Hey, you awake?" he asked loud enough to wake the injured trooper.

Groaning, the injured human rolled his head to look at him. "Huh? Who are you?" he asked tiredly. Mutt chuckled.

"Mutt Hopkins, U.S. Army First Cav," he replied. "How about you?" The trooper groaned.

"Corporal Richard Jenkins, 140th Alliance Marine Expeditionary Force," Jenkins replied, grimacing. "Got hit real bad back at the AO. Fuck, I didn't even get to fight for my homeworld." Mutt shrugged.

"Well, to be fair, you're not exactly on the way to fame and glory with that name of yours," Mutt responded. Jenkins laughed, only to hiss in pain.

"Tell me about it," Jenkins said. Mutt chuckled.

"Hey, at least your first name isn't Leeroy!"

"…"

Mutt flinched in sympathy. "It really is Leeroy?!" Jenkins sighed.

"Middle name is," the young Marine stated. "My grandpa's name was Leeroy. My first name is Richard."

Mutt nodded in understanding. "Okay, I can understand that," he said. "So, how did you get in here anyway?"

Jenkins sighed. "Well, Commander Shepard, Lieutenant Alenko, and I had just gotten onto the AO when Commander Shepard ordered me to take point. A few hundred meters in, we came across an ambush. I just managed to reach cover when those drones opened fire. Tore right through my shields, but the rocks saved me from the worst of it. Doc said I was lucky. A couple of inches to the left, and I wouldn't have a chest cavity."

Mutt was confused. Shields? The only thing that had shields as far as Mutt knew were the Mechtoids, and those had to be linked with a Sectoid to even be activated. "Drones? You mean the Frisbees?" he asked. Jenkins nodded.

"Yeah, those things hurt! How about you, how did you guys get on the Normandy?" Jenkins asked.

"A very good question Corporal Jenkins, one I intend to know the answer to."

The XCOM soldiers all snapped to full awareness as Captain Anderson stepped into the medical bay, his gaze fixed on Mutt and the others. Nitro for his part whistled innocently as leaned as far back into his bed as possible, his right leg held up in the air by a sling and encased in plaster. "Captain on deck!" Jenkins said on reflex, saluting in his bed. Anderson returned the salute, letting the Marine relax.

"At ease son," the officer declared as he walked to the quarantined area. "You've done quite a bit to break the ice already." Jenkins looked away, sheepish at the possible reprimand.

Mutt chuckled. "Hey, it's alright, he's giving you a compliment," he told Jenkins. "Besides, interrogations go by easier when the interrogated party cooperates, right?"

Shaojie nodded sagely, the ex-Triad member remembering his old occupation. Anderson looked at Mutt warily.

"Young man, I believe from my XO's helmet camera that you are NOT your unit's commanding officer," Anderson said commandingly. "I would recommend that you not mouth off."

Perez growled as Anderson grilled his Lieutenant. "I believe you're looking for me, correct?" he asked, standing up. If Anderson felt intimidated by the six foot six inch tall Argentine, he didn't show it.

Anderson looked Perez dead in the eye. "You are the commanding officer of these soldiers?" Anderson asked, pointing at Nitro and Krause. Perez nodded. Anderson glowered as he turned and pointed at Krause. "Then explain to me how this passed through Alliance channels."

Zhang glanced at his old friend, who shrugged. "Sir, with all due respect, we're NOT a part of your military," Perez said, choosing his words carefully. "However, that being said, our duty is to protect humanity from all threats both foreign and domestic should the need arise. After that little terror mission back there, I'd say that we are most certainly needed."

Anderson looked at them in turn. "Colonel, with your permission, I'd like to debrief your men before we reach the Citadel, and pending paperwork, I can release you and your back into whatever service you came from," he told Perez. "Will that be acceptable?"

Perez took a deep breath and huffed defiantly.

"Yes _sir_."

[][][]

_**Fourteen Hours Later**_

Anderson had finally finished assembling his report to the Alliance Command in Arcturus Station, along with another copy for the Parliament. And then there was his condensed report for Ambassador Udina, who would show it to the Council, who would then _politely _discuss it with the ambassador. Anderson groaned, rubbing his temples. He hated paperwork.

But he _**hated**_ politics, and many of those who in engaged in politics, even more.

As it was, the aged spacer leaned back and began skimming his report, taking it all in. In it was a brief summary of the mission, its "success," and of the acquisition of the seven unknown soldiers cramping in either the medical bay or the brig. Many of the debriefing reports were attached to it already, minus Shepard's who had yet to wake up from her beacon induced coma.

Yet what the reports could not accurately tell nor show was that after they had been given Omni-tools, per Anderson's authorization after the debrief, he had remotely watched their expressions from their cells in the brig. Looking through history, the universal reaction was shock, followed by the second youngest soldier making a joke about the situation. Anderson couldn't blame him. After all, it wasn't every day one (supposedly) went through a portal and jumped ahead a hundred and sixty five years into the future. What happened next, even Chakwas found surprising.

They went absolutely ape-shit when they found out the Alliance had been brought into the wider galactic stage by aliens, and that there was (mostly) peaceful coexistence. Again, Anderson mused, he couldn't blame them. If even half of their collective debrief reports were true, then going to the Citadel would be similar to them going into Satan's version of Hell, if there ever was one.

But after seeing them all calm down a bit, Anderson made a simple decision. If he had to bring one of those soldiers onto the Citadel, it would have to be Lieutenant Gabriel Hopkins. It wasn't because he was the best soldier – in his own words, he considered himself "the worst," – or even a better officer. It was merely because he recovered the quickest from the news about the aliens, and was probably the only one in his group willing to at least _try_ to talk to alien before shooting it.

"_Captain, Commander Shepard has regained consciousness,_" Chakwas said over the com link, startling Anderson. "_Also, Lieutenant Hopkins appeared to have a migraine of sorts moments before Shepard woke up. I'm giving him some aspirin, and I'm going to make sure our commander is back on her feet in no time._"

"Thank you doctor, I'll be down shortly," Anderson reported, closing his terminal down before heading to the central staircase. It had confused the turians at first on why human ship designers insisted on having stairs on a warship, but they eventually conceded to it. And really, Anderson was glad, because most elevators these days were _slow_.

Walking into the medical bay, Anderson saw Shepard sitting up in bed, holding her head as Chakwas concluded her examination of her. "Shepard, are you alright?" he asked her, stopping a few feet away from her.

The red head nodded slowly. "Yes sir," she commented, taking a slow sip of water. "Sir, what happened after I lost… consciousness?"

"We recovered what was left of the beacon, and picked up the remaining soldiers under Colonel Perez's command," Anderson explained. "Other than Captain Thompson and Major Krause, there were no major injuries on their side. Corporal Jenkins is alive, thanks to yours and Lieutenant Alenko's quick actions, and Nihlus is currently in a coma."

Shepard sighed. "Sir, permission to speak freely?" she asked. Anderson nodded. "Sir, I'm going to be honest, that mission was a total clusterfuck," she said, dropping the bombshell first. "Dreadnaught right above the colony, a rogue Spectre, geth. Sir, there was no way in hell that mission was going to go smoothly at all."

"And yet you denied Saren control of the beacon, and you saved a colony," Anderson retorted. "In light of all that, I say you did well. But what concerns me is what the beacon did to you after you went out."

Shepard gulped uneasily. "Sir, I… I had dreams sir, that's all," she said, averting her eyes from her commanding officer.

"Flesh and metal, fused, death, fire, wrath of ancients past?"

Shepard looked across the bay from her and saw a young soldier with very close cropped hair looking at her, hand rubbing his temple as he twirled a glass of water. "Why do you ask?" Shepard asked, warily. He sounded familiar….

The kid shrugged. "You were broadcasting it pretty loudly," he commented. "Shit, even the weakest psi I knew would have picked it up with damn near crystal clarity. You gave me a migraine from hell."

Shepard looked at the kid. "Psi? What's that, some new grade of biotic?" Anderson cleared his throat.

"Shepard, Lieutenant Hopkins and Lieutenant Durand are a pair of specialists you picked up on Eden Prime," he told her. "According to themselves, they are psychic."

Silence in the medical bay.

Shepard burst out laughing, tears running down her face. "Psychics? Really sir? That's something stupid, that's for sure, I mean, it sounds like bad science fiction!" she cried out.

"So is an element that provides FTL by making things near weightless," Hopkins pointed out dryly. "Also, I make it a policy of mine _not_ to read people's minds without permission. The act…. Tends to scar," he added, his posture stiffening.

Shepard was about to speak when Anderson interrupted her. "Commander, Hopkins will be with you on the Citadel to explain what happened on Eden Prime to Ambassador Udina," he told her. "He's… uniquely suited."

"You say it like it's a bad thing sir," Hopkins said, taking a drink. "And why do I have to go? Colonel Perez would be the far better choice."

"You're less likely to shoot an Asari or a Turian on sight that everyone else on your team," Anderson responded simply.

"….okay then. I'll take that as a decent point," the marksman said before Shepard turned her gaze back onto him, her face lighting up in recognition.

"You're Mutt!" she blurted out. "You're the one with the laser rifle!"

Hopkins shrugged. "N4-E2 High Impact Directed Energy Rifle, yeah," he said casually. "Specs are still classified to my knowledge… for most people." After an inquiring look from both officers, Mutt added, "What? I'm not always a soldier when I'm off-duty!"

"_Captain, Commander, we're making our final approach to the Citadel, ETA is ten,_" Joker reported from the cockpit.

"Thank you Joker, Shepard and I will be there soon," Anderson confirmed with Joker before turning to Hopkins. "Lieutenant, if you wish to bring a sidearm, you may. Commander Shepard will escort you to the armory, where Sergeant Williams will watch over you until we dock with the station. Is this agreeable with you so far?"

Hopkins sighed. "Sir, I don't care, I get to see a space station," he said honestly. "What you need to worry about is _my_ CO."

"No."

Anderson was usually a patient man, but Perez seemed to delight in making him angry. "Colonel, I understand your frustration and caution, but it is my personal opinion that the sooner you and your men are acquainted with them, the better off you will be, and the less people will die because of a cultural misunderstanding. I would prefer starting with Lieutenant Hopkins."

Perez crossed his arms, glaring at the captain as Shaojie woke up from his nap, tapping Annette's shoulder so that she could do the same. "Why Mutt? Other than the fact that he's a young, impressionable young man who still likes aliens, despite having shot _multiple_ X-Rays?" he asked, waiting for Anderson to get to the point.

"Colonel, that is precisely why I am taking him," Anderson responded with equal civility. "Among the five of you who are still combat capable, Hopkins is debatably the most accepting of aliens among you. Maybe after this, you might be taken aboard the station, but as it right now, the political climate is simply too volatile for me to worry about what a xenophobic soldier with advanced energy weapons will do aboard a heavily populated civilian station." Anderson glared at the Argentine. "I would just take your soldier, but I'm asking politely because he's not under my command."

"One moment, please, while I talk this out with the others," Perez growled before turning away to face Shaojie, Annette, and Lidia. "Thoughts?" he asked quietly.

"I believe it worth the risk," Shaojie stated simply. "Mutt is responsible enough to keep himself out of trouble, and it will be a good chance for us to receive better intelligence about our current situation."

"Situation?" Annette scoffed. "Shaojie, our situation is that we are fucked! We are in a fucking ship filled with fucking traitors to humanity working with fucking aliens! That's our fucking situation!"

"Umm, guys, what if we just, you know, go with it?" Lidia asked, drawing Annette's furious gaze on her. "Uhh, I-I mean, Lt. Hopkins is the most powerful psychic we have right? He can handle himself!"

Shaojie held a hand up, stopping Annette's next rant. "Hector, we are the unknown this time," the Chinese operative stated. "Our mission may be the same, but now it is time for us to decide how best to complete that. And for that, we need to cooperate with these people, as much as even I despise it." Perez huffed, the massive Argentine beginning to look like his call sign for a brief moment.

"_Carajo todos al infierno_, fine!" Perez growled. "Mutt can go! But he needs the best gear he can carry!" he added, pointing at Anderson. "And he may be following your orders, but he is under _**my**_ command."

"I understand Colonel," Anderson stated. "We'll do our best to bring him back to you in one piece." As Anderson left the brig, Annette huffed.

"You'd better," she mumbled.

[][][]

"So, what exactly is that?" Ashley asked Mutt as he placed his plasma pistol on his calf. Mutt groaned.

"It's my pistol," he answered bluntly. "Anymore questions?" Ashley smirked as she placed her assault rifle onto her back.

"Yeah, I got a few. When you came aboard, you had a soldier stuck in that…. thing!" she exclaimed, pointing at Krause's armor. "Why the hell would you rip apart a soldier to fit in that thing?!" Suddenly, the air rapidly chilled as Mutt glared at Ashley, his gaze stern.

"Major Krause was incapacitated by enemy elements, taking away much of her mobility. For the record, _Gunnery Sergeant_, the Major volunteered for the program that armor system came from, and she has saved my life more times than I can count," he told her coldly. "I, and the rest of my team, ask that you respect her for who she is, rather than what she looks like."

Ashley went silent as Shepard came into the armory, Alenko right behind her. "There a problem Lieutenant?" she asked. Mutt shook his head as he grabbed his skull emblazoned helmet.

"No Ma'am," he said respectfully. "Just clearing up a personnel issue with Gunnery Sergeant… uh, what's your name again?"

"Williams sir!" Ashley said, admonished enough. Mutt nodded in thanks as he turned to face Shepard again.

"Yeah. I was just helping Sergeant Williams here clarify an issue with one of my teammates," Mutt explained as he placed Nitro's Alloy Cannon on his back, slinging the spare magazines over his shoulders. "Anyway, how close are we to getting docked with this Citadel?"

"Five minutes, and once we dock, we are taking a transit car directly to the Presidium," Shepard told him. "We talk with Ambassador Udina, and after that… who knows?" Mutt raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"What, did politicians get dumber while we were gone?" he asked, confused. Williams laughed while Alenko looked at the armory bay awkwardly.

"One could say that," the sergeant said as Joker cut it.

"_Captain, Commander, we're beginning docking procedures now,_" Joker reported.

"Alright Joker, thanks for the heads up," Shepard reported back on her radio before facing her small team… and Mutt. "Lieutenant Hopkins, if you will follow us to the airlock, we can begin the hard part of this mission."

"Dealing with obstructive bureaucrats?" Mutt asked. "Oh come on, I doubt even one politician this day and age can be _that_ bad."

[][][]

Mutt groaned as Udina tried to rip Anderson and Shepard new assholes for doing their jobs. "Dear God, and I thought _I_ had it bad back in the day," he muttered, drawing Udina's ire.

"And you!" the politician shouted, pointing a finger in his face. "I don't know who you are, or what you want, but you have single-handedly threatened all of what we've tried to accomplish on the Citadel for the past decade!"

"Umm, sir, no offense, but if this is your default reaction to anything not going the way you want it, shit, I'd say that the North Koreans have better anger management than you," Mutt deadpanned, shutting Udina up. The politician took a massive step back, almost as if he had been slapped, veins throbbing on his head.

"Anderson, I expect Commander Shepard to present in the Council Chambers," Udina ordered. Without saying another word, the still livid ambassador turned and left the room.

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief. "That is why I hate politicians," she quipped, making the rest of the room chuckle.

Mutt looked at her. "Damn Gunny, remind me to tell you about the 2012 US Presidental Election," he told her, still laughing. "Or better yet, the 2016 Elections!" Mutt sighed. "Hah, good times."

Shepard and Kaiden shared a look between them. Neither of the officers really knew much about early twenty-first century politics, and yet this soldier did? Was he that much of a history nerd, or was he really that old?

"Uhh, Ma'am? The giant alien toothpick?"

Shepard snapped her head around to see Mutt at the door, waiting in the doorframe. "Hold your horses soldier, the Council isn't going anywhere," she said, trying her best to present a calm front. Mutt snorted.

"Technically, they are," he commented back as they all began walking to the Council Tower. "We simply happen to be moving in the same direction, with relatively the same velocity and force as they are." Kaiden chuckled as Shepard looked back at the scout.

"Never thought of it that way before," the biotic said as they approached a receptionist. Mutt watched Shepard talked to the blue alien… woman, was really the only way he could describe it.

_If only we made peaceful contact first,_ Mutt thought. _Annette would be all over it._ After the Commander was done talking, they resumed their trek to the tower, passing by a rather interesting statue. "The hell is that?" he asked, pointing at it. Kaiden sighed.

"It's a memorial for what the Krogan did during the Rachni Wars," he explained. "Sadly, the Krogan haven't had an embassy here in centuries." Mutt would have asked more but the group finally reached the tower. Hitting a button, the group waited for an elevator and clambered into it. It was only mildly crowded, as Mutt had to contend with a shotgun and his laser rifle on his back in the elevator. The psionic tuned out Kaiden and Ashley's political debate as he eased open his Psi Inhibitor, letting him take in their emotions.

Kaiden was borderline calm, his nervousness bubbling close to the surface of his thoughts. Ashley was definitely a live wire. Hers was a fiery monsoon of anger, disdain, and suspicion. Suspicion for what, Mutt didn't know, he wasn't a telepath. Shepard…

She was nervous. And scared. But scared of what?

The elevator doors finally opened, letting the soldiers out. Walking down the hall, Mutt was surprised to hear an argument. "Umm, what did you guys do with my helmet?" he asked, his hand drifting to his plasma pistol.

"We put a translator program on it," Ashley said proudly. "Figured getting the implant might be a bit much for you." Mutt shuddered at the thought of needles inserting weird shit in his head… oh wait, that already happened.

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time, stall them!" cried out a voice coming from… well, Mutt's best guess was a truly bipedal velociraptor. But then again, that species of dino didn't wear obvious body and speak in a dual-toned voice.

"Stall the Council?! Don't be ridiculous!" cried out the other Raptor. "Your investigation is over Garrus. Go home and get some rest," it added before leaving.

The first Raptor sighed, crossing its arms defiantly before spotting Shepard. Walking over to them, it nodded. "Commander Shepard?" it asked. Shepard nodded, smiling. Wait, was that recognition Mutt sensed? "Garrus Vakarian, I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren," it- he- added.

"Who was it you were just talking to?" Shepard asked.

Garrus sighed. "That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss," he answered. "He'll be presenting my findings on Saren to the Council."

"But that's impossible," Mutt cut in, ignoring his empathic senses for a moment. "Eden Prime happened not even twenty four hours ago, there's no way you can build a case sufficient for a verdict in that amount of time, especially if this guy is black ops like I'm assuming he is."

Garrus huffed. "Saren's a Spectre. Most of his activities are classified, I couldn't find anything solid. But I know he's up to something," he growled. "Like you humans say, I feel it in my gut."

Kaiden politely coughed as he pointed at a sign. "Commander, I think the Council is ready for us," he said. Garrus nodded to Shepard.

"Good luck Commander. Hopefully they'll listen to you," he said as Ashley and Kaiden headed to the Council Chamber, Mutt trailing close behind. But not far enough to miss the very quick touching of foreheads between Shepard and Vakarian.


	5. Councils, Consorts, Conspiracy Oh My!

Mutt watched with interest as Udina attempted to debate with the Council as he and Shepard's ground team entered the Council chamber. Shaking his head, the XCOM Agent crossed his arms disapprovingly as one of the Councilors, a Salarian if Mutt recalled the Codex correctly, spoke up.

"The evidence of one disoriented dock worker does not present enough evidence to convict," it said disdainfully, his contempt all but visible to the lone psychic. Meanwhile, the holographic turian next to them huffed in annoyance.

"_I resent these accusations_," Saren stated. "_Nihlus was a fellow Spectre, and a friend."_

"That just let you get close enough to kill him!" Anderson snapped angrily. Mutt was impressed in how Anderson barely kept himself in check long enough not to let slip Nihlus' _not_-dead status to the other turian's face.

Saren glowered at the dark skinned human. "_Ah, Anderson,_" he said. "_Always there when things go wrong. And I believe that this is your protégé, Commander Shepard then? What a waste._"

"Councilors, Saren has had nothing but contempt for humanity!" Anderson declared.

"_Shifting the blame will get you nowhere Anderson,_" Saren stated coolly before Shepard spoke up.

"You're the one who let a colony get destroyed by the Geth!" she cried out. "You would watch as we burned to the ground!"

"_Your species needs to learn its place Shepard,_" Saren said, not even bothering to look at her. "_You're not ready to join the Council, and you are not worthy of becoming a Spectre._"

Mutt grunted in annoyance, glaring at Saren through his helmet as Udina spoke up indignantly. "He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!"

"Shepard's candidacy into the Spectre is not the purpose of this meeting," the Asari Councilor stated regally, looking over at Saren.

"_This meeting __**has**__ no purpose,_" Saren growled. "_The humans are wasting your time, and mine with these baseless accusations._"

"Hey, Handlebars, how's your shoulder?"

Everyone present in the room, Saren included, looked at Mutt, who was tilting his helmet in such a way as to smirk. "_I don't know what you're talking about,_" Saren snapped, his right arm rolling stiffly. Mutt huffed as he smelled the proverbial blood in the water.

"You can try and hide behind the Council all you like Handlebars," Mutt said, pacing slowly, all eyes on him, "But you can't hide that injury very well. After all, a burn like that has to hurt, even after two days."

"_How would you know it was a laser?_" Saren asked before stiffening, his mandibles flexing tensely.

"Simple. Because," Mutt added, pulling his rifle out and opening it up, "I know my handy-work very well. I am, however, disappointed that I missed. And Captain Anderson, whatever it is you were going to say, it's a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea. Especially since they're not going to listen anyway." Mutt put his rifle back up and began walking away. "I'll be by the stairs if you need me."

The Councilors watched as Mutt left, only to turn their gaze onto Shepard. "Commander Shepard, anything you would like to say?" the Salarian asked. Shepard crossed her arms.

"You're not going to take the Lieutenant's word into account?" she asked, annoyed. The Turian Councilor shook his head.

"He may have showed us a fancy rifle, but that does not make it a laser," he told her. "Is there anything else you'd like to add?" Shepard shook her head.

"I'm not going to bother," she told them, crossing her arms. "You look like you've already made your decision." The Turian and Asari Councilors looked at each other and nodded.

"This council has found no evidence linking Saren with the Geth attack on Eden Prime," the Asari stated, looking down upon the humans in front of her. "Ambassador, your petition to have Saren disbarred from the Spectres has been denied."

"_I'm glad to see justice was served,_" Saren said, pleased at the scene in front of him. With a tap to the side, Saren's form flickered away, leaving only the _Normandy_ crew alone with the Council.

"This meeting is adjourned," the Asari said as Shepard and her team proceeded to walk out with Anderson and Udina in tow. A minute or two later, the group stopped as Udina began ranting.

"It was a mistake bringing you into that hearing Anderson! You and Saren have too much history, and that made the Council question our motives!"

"I know Saren," Anderson said, ignoring Udina at the moment to focus on Shepard. "He is working with the Geth for one single purpose; to exterminate the entire human race! Every colony we have is at risk, every world we control is in danger, even Earth isn't safe!"

"Then we need to find a way to expose Saren, so that we can stop him," Mutt said as he rounded the corner, sliding a slug into his other primary weapon. "This history with Saren, what can you say about it?"

Anderson sighed as he turned away. "I was on a mission with Saren once. It went bad. Real bad." Anderson paused to look at them. "We shouldn't talk about this here. I know he's lying, and he has to be stopped."

"Then what's our next step?" Shepard asked. "C-Sec couldn't get anything on Saren, but that was only because they didn't have enough time."

"Which is time we don't have!" Anderson stated before Udina hushed angrily with a gesture.

"As a Spectre," the politician began, "He's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him, without alienating the Council."

"What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator?" Kaiden asked. "We saw him arguing with the Executor earlier."

"That's right!" Ashley cried out, remembering the altercation. "He was asking for more time on the case, it seemed like he was close to finding something!"

"I might have an idea on where to find him," Shepard said. "He and I go back a ways," she added.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down faster," Udina said. "His name is Harkin." Anderson looked at Udina in horror.

"Forget it!" the Naval Officer said hurriedly, looking at Shepard. "They suspended Harkin last month, drinking on the job." Mutt groaned as he rubbed the front of his helmet in dread. "I wouldn't waste my time with that loser."

"Great, there's a guy who drinks his liver's weight in booze as a contact," Mutt muttered to himself. "This is really starting to sound like a terrible story unfolding."

"Sir, you had someone else in mind?" Shepard asked Anderson, relaxing her posture as Ashley and Kaiden looked at their superior in curiosity. Anderson nodded as Udina spoke up.

"Captain Anderson, you're history with Saren is clouding your judgment!" he said. "We can't let that get in the way of this investigation! Now, meet me in my office, we have some things to discuss." With a slight glare at Shepard and Mutt, the career politician stomped away back to his office.

"Harkin is probably drinking away at Chora's Den, a dingy little club in the Zakera Ward," Anderson told them, surprising Shepard.

"Didn't you say not to bother with him Captain?" Ashley asked, voicing the question that the four soldiers were thinking. Anderson shrugged.

"Wouldn't hurt to talk to him, see what he says," the officer stated. Shepard's face grew hard as she looked at her commander.

"Sir, this history with Saren," she asked politely, "What happened?"

Anderson sighed as recalled his failed mission. "It was twenty years ago, in the Skyllian Verge," he explained. "I was working with Saren to remove a terrorist threat. Saren eliminated his target, but too many innocent people died along the way." Taking a moment to swallow the guilt that Mutt could feel, Anderson continued, "And the official records just… covered it all up. I saw how he operates. No conscious. No hesitation. He'd kill a thousand innocent civilians to end a war without a second thought."

"But killing innocent people doesn't end wars, it causes them!" Shepard cried out, making Mutt take a step back, gripping his helmet tightly.

"I know how the world works commander," Anderson told her. "Sometimes you're forced to make unpleasant decisions, but only _if_ there's no other way. Saren won't even look for another option; he's twisted, broken, he likes the violence, the killing, and he knows how to cover his tracks."

"I want to know more about the Spectres," Shepard said, looking back at Mutt who was recovering from his sudden headache.

"They're not your typical government agency," Anderson explained, catching onto Shepard's ploy. "They tend to work alone, behind the scenes. They do things the Council can't do across an entire galaxy. The Council prefers to use diplomacy and negotiation, but sometimes, more extreme measures are needed."

"So what, they're government sanctioned terrorists?" Mutt asked, incredulous. "How the hell do they pick someone to join those wackjobs?!"

Anderson chuckled at Mutt's frankness. "Usually, a candidate is selected by the Spectres themselves and trained for a period of time, to evaluate how they would do as an agent. Most don't make the cut. As for those that do, well, obviously you saw the results on Eden Prime."

"…So, they're like Navy SEALs?" Kaiden shrugged.

"Sure, you could go with that," he said. "Although the SEALs haven't been in active service in decades, not since we developed the N7 Program." They could all almost see the look of horror on Mutt's face at the statement as he groaned in shock.

"No SEALs? Jesus Christ of Nazareth, what's next, the Army and Marines finally merging into one damned branch?" Mutt complained, only to see the extremely uncomfortable fidgeting of the three active soldiers… and the heavily broadcast waves of reluctance. "….well fuck, there went linking back up with the First Cav," Mutt said heavily before looking back at Anderson. "So Captain, this contact of yours, who is it?"

"Barla Von," Anderson stated. "He's a banker that used to deal with Saren. If he has any financial leads on Saren, he'll let you know for a price. And Shepard, be careful with Barla, there are rumors that he also works for the Shadow Broker."

Mutt glanced at the two and huffed. "Okay, so we talk to a banker that possibly works for a mob boss for intel regarding a sociopathic government sanctioned racist terrorist," he said. "So, when we get to the banker, who do we send the bill to? Because I vote Udina."

Ashley and Kaiden chuckled as Shepard smiled at the scout's frankness. "As amusing as that would be, no," Anderson stated. "It's hard enough dealing with Udina on a good day, I'd rather not deal with him when he's being angry for disservices he doesn't want on humanities record."

Shepard nodded as she saluted Anderson. "Sir, we'll get Saren exposed, don't worry," she said. Anderson returned the salute.

"Godspeed Shepard, and good luck," he replied, dismissing the four soldiers. Turning to walk to the elevator, Ashley looked at Mutt.

"Hey, El-tee," she asked, "What was with the head grabbing earlier?" Mutt looked at her curiously.

"You saw that?" Mutt asked back, getting nods from both Ashley and Kaiden. Sighing, he cracked his neck before speaking. "Okay, look, I'm a psionic, that means I pick up mental energy from every living being in the area," he told them. "I personally am a high level Empath."

"So you read minds?" Shepard asked as they caught sight of the elevator.

Mutt shook his head. "That's telepathy, not empathy," he clarified. "Although I can read minds if I really focus. No, I sense emotions to a very high degree." Ashley snorted derisively.

"No offense, but what good is sensing emotions?" she asked. Mutt smirked behind his helmet as they came to the elevator.

"Good question. I'll give you a couple of examples. There's a man on the roof of a building, ready to jump. You're tasked with talking him out of jumping. What do you do?" he asked, waiting for a response.

"Um, I'd talk to him, see what went wrong with him, and then do my best to talk him down?" Ashley answered, unsure. Mutt nodded.

"Good response, with clear cause and effect," he told her as the doors opened up. "But the average human mind is not just cause and effect like a machine. Unlike a machine, the mind is capable of spontaneous and often times, irrational thought. One word can be perceived as being wrong, which would result in actions detrimental to the persons involved. I can do the same, yes, but I also get a feel for the jumper's true emotional state, and I can project my own emotions in an effort to calm him or her down, so that their perception isn't as clouded."

"You'd make the perfect diplomat then," Shepard said as they piled into the elevator. Mutt chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I hate politics," Mutt said. "So, no diplomatic shit for me. Anyhow, which guy do we question first?"

"Let me try to get a hold of Garrus first," Shepard told him, activating her Omni-tool. A few taps and a message later, she frowned. "Dammit, why aren't you answering?" she asked herself as the elevator opened back up.

"Trouble Commander?" Kaiden asked as they began heading to a rapid transit call console. Shepard sighed.

"His tool says he's offline, but that almost never happens," she replied. "Garrus may be reckless at times, stupidly so, but even he isn't dumb enough to completely turn off his Omni-tool."

"Maybe someone's listening in on his com signals," Mutt said, shrugging. "If I were a paranoid sociopath, that's what I'd do."

"You think of a lot of things, don't you?" Ashley inquired as a car came flying in.

"Eh, I have an active mind," Mutt deadpanned. "Came with the ADHD."

"Wait, what?!" Ashley cried out in surprise as they climbed into the car. Mutt ignored her as he focused back on Shepard.

"Hey Commander, who are we going to talk to first?"

"As much as I hate to say it, we'll be heading to Harkin first," Shepard replied as she keyed in the car's integrated nav system. "I don't think you're quite ready to handle talking with a volus banker quite yet."

Mutt huffed as he crossed his arms. "Ma'am, no offense, but Anderson wanted me to come with you _because_ I was the least likely to just put a bullet between everybody's eyes and call it a day. If you want to talk to this 'volus' guy, then by all means, let's go talk to the guy." Shepard looked at Mutt, trying to meet the scout's gaze through his helmet.

Shepard looked at Mutt, and then at the other three Alliance Marines. "Williams, I want you to go with Mutt to speak with Barla Von, see what he knows. Lieutenant Alenko and I will head to Chora's Den and talk with Harkin. Mutt, please, for the love of all that is holy, don't go all…. psychic-y on the banker, please."

Mutt spread his arms out wide indignantly. "What?! It's not like I'm a complete sociopath!" he complained as he got out of the car. "That's Annette's schtick," he added as Ashley followed him out. Shepard groaned as she shut the doors and flew off, leaving the two soldiers there at the platform. "Okay, well, looks like we're going to head to the bank then," Mutt said shrugging as he looked at Ashley. "So, do you know where this Barla Von guy is?" Ashley shrugged as she looked for a sign, any sign.

"There!" she said, pointing across the Presidium. "Financial District is that way, along with the Consort's Chambers and a market." Mutt nodded as he held out an arm.

"Lead the way then Sergeant," he replied, nodding to her. "You know what to look for better than I do. Also, relay whatever intel we get to Shepard, I don't want her out of the loop on this one just because she's following a different lead." Gulping, Ashley quickly began leading the way to the banker's location. A couple minutes later, and Ashley was happily enjoying the sight of the lieutenant obviously gobsmacked at the sight of the hilariously diminutive volus.

"Hello Earth-clan! How may I help you today?" the volus asked, wheezing as he spoke. Shaking off his surprise, Mutt took a step forward and spoke up.

"Yes, I was curious if you've had any… off the book information about Spectre Arterius," Mutt said, easing his grip on his psionics just a bit. If there was one thing he had quickly learned from the Codex while on the _Normandy_, it was that so long as the aliens had the same emotions as him, then his empathy should still work. Which it did, as Mutt felt disgust radiate from the volus.

"I do," the banker stated. "Normally, we would charge you for this information, but the Shadow Broker has decided to waive the fee for you Earth-clan, just this once."

"I see," Mutt replied, tensing up. "I …appreciate the gesture of courtesy from the Broker. I'll do my best to do the same."

"Thank you," the volus said. "Saren has recently betrayed the Shadow Broker, and as you may be aware,-"

"That is rather stupid for a government sanctioned black ops agent with severe sociopathic and xenophobic tendencies," Mutt cut in. Barla nodded.

"Indeed. Also, Saren has managed to bribe one of the Broker's agents into working with him," the volus continued. "I believe the Broker has hired a freelancer to take care of the issue."

"Right," Mutt said dryly as he made his way over to the door. "Thank you for the information, we needed it." Taking Ashley, the two of them began heading the embassy. "Well, that was… different," he commented, shuddering.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, curious. Mutt groaned as they walked across the closest bridge to the embassy.

"Gunny, two days ago, I was in a war fighting against a collection of alien races purpose built to conquer and enslave," Mutt deadpanned. "Right now, every fiber of my being is screaming for me to take cover and open fire right now."

"But they aren't armed!" Ashley retorted as they rounded a corner. Mutt sighed.

"We fought two types of unarmed aliens, and they wiped out several teams before we learned how best to kill them," the scout said forlornly. "Trust me, unarmed does not equate to not dangerous."

Ashley fell into step with Mutt a second after that statement, unnerved by the sheer callousness that Mutt spoke of fighting aliens. She was by no means friendly towards aliens herself, but she didn't flat out hate them wholesale. This guy though? Holy Spirit with Jesus above, this guy needed help. They soon made their way back to the embassy, where Mutt clenched the side of his helmet in a groan. "Something wrong?" Ashley asked. Mutt nodded.

"Yeah, three aliens next embassy over arguing," he told her. "One's trying to be calm, one's pissed as a flying fuck, and the last one is …about to have a panic attack I think? Damn, this is harder than I thought," he commented absently to himself as he looked at Ashley. Ashley cocked her head, confused. "Look, I've never scanned other alien's emotions before. I just know anger and fear, that's about it. Everything's kind of touch and go with them," Mutt added.

"Umm, well, aren't you the least bit curious?" Ashley asked. "Who knows, it might get rid of your headache." Mutt huffed as he shrugged, heading over to the alien embassy. The door hissed open, giving the two soldiers a good look at a volus and two… things.

"Something the matter?" Mutt asked, looking at the aliens in turn. The volus was definitely the irate one he was feeling, and the one alien behind the table across from him was calm… ish.

"Bah!" snorted the volus. "Another human! What do you want?" Mutt sighed at the volus's attitude and crossed his arms defensively.

"Look, I could hear you three arguing the door," he told them. "And sir, please, spare the attitude. No one is going to take you seriously as a diplomat with that tone. Just look at Udina." Ashley snorted as the volus flinched, giving one of the other aliens a chance to talk.

"Smugly: You should listen to this human Din, he is rather wise for one so armed," it said, its voice a flat droning monotone that at equal parts both annoyed and relaxed Mutt. "Apologetically: Please, pardon my friend's outburst, he has a rough week. Friendly: I am Ambassador Cayln of the elcor. Curious: What might you be called?"

Taking a deep breath, Mutt replied with, "I am First Lieutenant Hopkins, US Army," pointing at himself, "And this is Gunnery Sergeant Williams. I am… pleased to meet you Ambassador," he added reluctantly. "So far, you are personally the only alien I've met so far that has actually been friendly."

Cayln looked surprised at the statement. "Surprised: Truly? I would have expected many more people on the Citadel to be friendlier to you, given that the Relay 314 Incident happened so many years ago. Calmly: Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. Mutt blinked in surprise.

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, I heard you guys arguing through the door," he said. "I was just curious as to what exactly was going on, and if we, as neighbors, could help." _Papa Bear is going to __**kill**__ me for this_, Mutt thought to himself as the other elcor turned to look at him and Ashley.

"Distressed: It is an internal matter that requires discretion," the other elcor stated, looking at the humans. Nodding slowly, Mutt gestured for the alien to continue. "Tiredly: Shi'ara, the Consort, has revealed secrets about me, secrets that I entrusted her with, all to slander me."

"So, why can't you just go to her and just ask for her to stop or pay her off?" Ashley asked hotly, causing Mutt to roll his eyes and huff.

"Gunny, this Consort is… now, I'm just guessing here, but I would be correct in assuming that she is a courtesan of sorts?" he asked Calyn.

"Reassuredly: That would be correct Lieutenant," he replied. Mutt turned to look at Ashley.

"Basically, as a courtesan, companion, _jìnǚ_, whatever you want to call her, her role is effectively the same no matter what the job is for each client," Mutt continued. "Kind of like doctors and patient confidentiality. To breach that trust, especially since she has very high political connections from what I am assuming, would be career suicide. If you'd like to point me in the right direction, I'd be happy to help out with this… delicate matter," Mutt added, silently grateful that he had listened in to a few of the Commander's monthly Council meetings.

The elcor lowered its head, seemingly nodding. "Gratefully: Thank you for taking the time to look into this matter," it said. "Hopefully: I hope you find a way to get the Consort to desist her actions against me."

Mutt nodded his head as he started backing away. "We will. We'll be back to let you know how it all turns out sir," he stated before all but flying out of the one room embassy. Sheepishly, Ashley quickly followed, only to see Mutt rip his helmet off, clenching the side of his head.

"Hey, el-tee, you okay?" Ashley asked, worried. Mutt waved her off before slapping a hand onto the back of his neck. A moment later, the scout sighed in relief.

"Oh, sweet blessed silence," he said before slipping his helmet back on. "Now I can actually hear myself think. Now come along Williams, off to the nearest high class brothel on the Presidium!" he exclaimed cheerfully before walking towards the embassy doors. Ashley could only gawk in horror.

Forget Eden Prime; she wanted hazard pay, a medal, _and_ a promotion for making sure Mutt behaved himself while Shepard was gone! Because at this rate, Ashley was pretty sure that the soldier she was escorting was completely, and utterly, bat-shit FUBAR insane.

[][][]

"So Shi'ara wants us to talk to the general in order to solve this mess?" Shepard asked as she and Kaiden walked through the marketplace on the way to Chora's. "Are you sure that's what Mutt said Williams?"

"_Positive ma'am_," Ashley reported. "_Permission to speak freely ma'am?_"

"Go ahead Williams," Shepard said as the duo reached the access way to the bar.

"_In all honesty ma'am, I think Mutt is_-"

"SHIT!" Kaiden cried out as he ducked into cover, lances of faint blue crossing the air his upper torso had recently occupied as Shepard rolled into cover, whipping her own assault rifle out.

"I count two on ten, and two flanking three!" Shepard barked as she popped up to let loose a long burst at one of the assassins. The sand sized rounds, accelerated to a fraction of a percentage of the speed of light and made dense by her rifle's internal computer, slammed into the assassin, quickly bringing down his shields while a quick pistol burst from Alenko finished him off. "Kaiden, focus on the straggler, I've got these two!"

The only affirmative that Shepard received from Kaiden was a grunt of acknowledgment as she dashed off to cover the walkway leading to her own position. Bringing out a grenade, she primed and chucked it at the wall behind her pair of assailants, and after she heard it _thunk_ onto the wall, thumbed the detonator on her Omni-tool.

The grenade exploded, sending one assassin over the edge of the walkway, plummeting to the hard floor of the station below, while the other was thrown to the ground, dazed. Or at least, dazed before a bullet punctured his skull, sending blue brain and skull matter fling out in a macabre flower. "Targets down!" Shepard as she listened to the tell-tale _whump!_ of Kaiden's biotics.

"Enemy down!" Kaiden replied back as he got out of cover, covering Shepard as she made her way to the assassin she killed. "Think they're Saren's men ma'am?"

"They'd have to be, considering that their turian, and barefaced," she told the biotic as she checked the body. "Not much on them in terms of ID though. Now come on, we've got a job to do. Besides, C-Sec will be here soon, considering the cameras around here." Nodding, Kaiden holstered his pistol as he followed Shepard into the dingy 'nightclub.' After all, when you lived on a space station, day and night tended to blur together for business.

"Smells like piss and cheap booze in here," Kaiden said loudly as their ears were assaulted by the cheap music. Shepard laughed at the Canadian's expense.

"Lieutenant, not every place has good Canadian beer," she commented before seeing a truly sobering sight: a krogan bouncer talking to an even bigger krogan.

Wary, Shepard noted that while the bouncer had threatened the other krogan with bodily harm if he came into the establishment, the other krogan, clad in well-worn crimson armor, simply smirked smugly at the bouncer before leaving.

"So, what was that about?" Kaiden asked. Shepard shrugged.

"I've learned it's best not to get between a krogan and a good fight," she commented before spotting a lone turian drinking his liver away. "Okay, there's the general." Stepping over to him, Shepard cleared her throat. "General Septimus?"

The turian looked up at her warily. "What is it human? Can't you see I'm busy?" he snapped, trying to wave her off. Shepard crossed her arms, looking Septimus in the eye sternly.

"General, what the hell are you doing in a shithole like this?" Shepard snapped back. "Good God, I wouldn't send even a fresh recruit in here to get laid, much less drunk! Now what the hell is going on?"

Septimus looked up at her angrily. "…Shi'ara sent you, didn't she?" he asked. Shepard chortled.

"Actually, I was in the area. One of my soldiers told me about your falling out with her, and asked if I could do anything about it. So, here I am," she said to him honestly.

"Then you know that she was the one that cast me out! Me! General Septimus Oraka of the Twelfth Fleet!" Septimus cried out angrily. "And nothing you say will change my mind!"

"Really? Because even you have to have some common sense to make it as far as you have General," Shepard told him. "You know that Shi'ara doesn't consult with just you. You also know that she is burdened with a lot of secrets, secrets that hurt more than just her. She has to be impartial just to protect not only herself, but the people she may actually care about sir."

"…so, safety by isolation then. It's still inexcusable," Septimus growled out, "But… if she does still care about me… fine, I'll go apologize. But only because I think you won't leave me alone otherwise. Also," he added, sliding an OSD towards Shepard, "This belongs to Ambassador Xeltin, the elcor. This was data I managed to access, with difficulty. If you could…."

"Don't worry General, I'll make sure this gets to him," Shepard said, placing the disc into a secure holster. "You just make sure you look somewhat presentable in the future."

"Yes, a cold shower would be nice," Septimus admitted as he got up to leave. "Maybe two. Farewell human, may we meet under more favorable circumstances."

"Likewise General," Shepard responded, stepping out of the way as Septimus walked out of the bar. Activating her Omni-tool, she typed in a report to Ashley telling her what had transpired and quickly told her that under no circumstances was she to let Mutt out of her sight. _Ever_. Shaking her head, Shepard looked to a table where Harkin sat and strode over to it. "Harkin!" Shepard barked, her temper flaring as she caught sight of the disgusting cop's filthy leers to the dancers on top of the bar.

"Ah, Shepard!" Harkin said, false cheer in his voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Where the hell is Garrus?" Shepard asked bluntly, crossing her arms angrily. Harkin chuckled.

"What, your turian boy toy owe you something?" he responded, looking Shepard up and down. Shepard coughed.

"My eyes are up here Harkin, and they'll stay there until I either leave, or I remove them with a straw," the N7 Marine hissed coldly, making Harkin freeze in place.

"…okay, look, last I heard on the vine, Vakarian was looking into leads on the Saren case. Something about a clinic run by a Doctor Michel on the other side of the wards from here," Harkin explained quickly. "Even if 'Hot Blue' got told by Pallin to let it go, he's still too damned stupid to know when to quit!"

"Like you right now," Shepard fired back as she turned to leave. "Later Harkin. Stay sober if you can you stupid ass," she added as she strode to the door, Kaiden quickly following her.

"So, now what?" the biotic asked. Shepard sighed.

"Knowing Garrus, he's going to be knee deep in trouble when we get there," she said as she pulled up her Omni. "So be ready for anything." Typing a quick message to Ashley, she simply asked that she and Mutt get to the clinic as fast as they could. And with that, she and Kaiden rushed off to the clinic.

It was quiet as they reached the clinic a few minutes later, and they only had to wait for a few moments as Mutt and Ashley came into view. Slowing down to stop at the door, Mutt edged his hand towards his pistol and braced himself near the door. Shepard looked at Mutt, who held up four fingers as he finally pulled out his pistol. "Watch your fire," Shepard ordered quietly as the soldiers all slipped inside the clinic, weapons unfolding in their hands. Advancing quickly, they soon saw the doctor being accosted by the four thugs in question.

"What did you tell him?" one of them asked angrily, obviously the leader based on the quality of his armor. The good doctor was quite obviously scared out of her mind as she looked at the thugs in fear.

"I didn't tell him anything, I swear!" Michel stated, trying to get away. Shepard glanced up and saw a shape moving behind the group. Waving the troops forward, Shepard stepped into view, pistol raised.

"Let the doctor go now!" she yelled, bringing the thug's focus onto her. The thug grabbed Michel and dragged her into view, blocking Shepard's aim.

"Fuck off! This doesn't concern you!" he cried out, his pistol aimed at the three Alliance Marines shakily. Shepard was about to retort when she spotted an odd purple lance of light fly out from the shadows and hit a thug in the face. A moment later, the light vanished, only for three of the thugs to take aim at where Shepard was pretty sure Mutt was. What happened next took place in not even ten seconds.

_1_.

Shepard fired off a burst at the closest thug, Ashley doing the same thing while Kaiden raised his arm, the limb aglow with dark matter. The thug that had been hit in the face aimed his gun away from the Marines and lone soldier, while a turian moved out of cover with a pistol.

_2_. _3_. _4_.

The first thug was thrown back as armor-piercing and anti-personnel rounds slammed into him, collapsing his shields. Kaiden snapped his arm out, sending a thug flying into the air where a lance of green flashed out. Garrus had fired his weapon, the bullet slamming into the head of the thug taking Michel hostage.

_5_. _6_.

The first thug died, his body riddled with bullet holes as the final thug aimed his shotgun, and pulled the trigger.

[][][]

**Okay, I'll be honest, I'll admit that I was lazy and unlucky with this chapter. For one thing, I never knew how long the first actual mission of Mass Effect was until I played it. That should tell you something about the fact that I am splitting it up into two parts. That was the lazy part. The unlucky part, is that due to Microsoft updates forcing my computer to shut down and restart, I had to go through five different varients of this chapter. Version two I think was the longest before it died on me. **

**Anyhow, consider this my belated Christmas gift to you all, and to all a good night!**


	6. Recruitment

Shepard and her Marines watched in morbid fascination as time seemingly slowed, as if it wanted them to see the true power of Mutt's psionics. The final thug hadn't aimed his shotgun at anyone on Shepard's team, nor at Garrus who was aiming his pistol at the final target. No, he had rested the muzzle of the high powered weapon against the underside of his chin, and in a flash of light, a brilliant flower of red and pink reached up and stained the ceiling.

"Holy fuck!" Ashley cried out as she whipped her Lancer assault rifle at Mutt. "What the fuck did you do?!" Shepard watched as Mutt holstered his pistol, either ignoring the rifle trained on him, or simply not caring.

"I saw a threat in a fluid situation, and I eliminated the threat as the situation dictated," he intoned, looking around. "No threats inbound Commander."

"Mutt, what the hell did you do?" Shepard asked, taking a step forward towards as Garrus shifted his aim at Mutt. That turned out to be the wrong thing to do as Mutt snapped his sidearm back up, the scout nimbly ducking in cover, out of Garrus' line of fire.

"I gave the thug an idea, and he followed it," Mutt said in a pained voice. "And right now, I have to deal the pains of, you know, shooting yourself in the head with a shotgun."

"Wait, you can feel that?" Garrus asked, lowering his weapon slightly, the C-Sec detective shifting from soldier to investigator in a heartbeat. "Like, actually feel it?"

"When you jack a person's mind, yeah you feel what they feel," Mutt said as he likewise holstered his weapon slowly. "The trick is disconnecting in time to not be incapacitated by the pain, otherwise you're stuck trying to figure out whether you're in a real world, or in a blood loss induced hallucination or something similar."

"So, you can be in two places at once?" Kaiden asked. Mutt snorted.

"No, it doesn't work like that," Mutt said. "Anyhow, how are you doing Doc? Bluebird didn't clip you did he?"

Almost like a slap to the face, Shepard narrowed her eyes as she glared at Garrus. "Speaking of which, VAKARIAN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WERE DOING?!" she suddenly shouted, making the taller turian flinch in fear. "YOU DAMN NEAR SHOT THE HOSTAGE!"

"B-but I had a clear shot and I took it, I didn't think-oh Spirits, Doctor, are you alright?" Garrus asked hurriedly, putting his hands up in an attempt to calm Shepard down. In the back, Mutt chuckled mercilessly at Garrus' misfortune.

"What's so funny?" Kaiden asked. Mutt shook his head as he turned to look at the biotic, barely paying any attention to the conversation between Shepard, Garrus, and the doctor.

"Funny? Lieutenant Alenko, I find everyone's misfortune but my own to be funny," he replied as he went over to the dead bodies on the ground, scavenging their weapons. "Although I must say, for supposedly advanced weapons, these guns look like shit."

Ashley leaned over and looked the guns over. "Well, they're manufactured by the Elcoss Combine," she said. "They make a lot of knock-off equipment." Mutt paused before putting most of the guns back down, keeping only a pistol.

"So, Shep, where to?" Mutt asked, getting up. Garrus stared at him in horror before whirling back to face Shepard.

"You're going to let him speak like that to you?!" he asked, his subvocals crying out in indignation. Shepard merely glared at the turian, making the man cower before her.

Mutt found that both funny as all hell, and proof that even aliens weren't immune to feminine wrath in the future.

"Officer Vakarian, Lieutenant Hopkins is not part of the Alliance military, and his presence is more of a goodwill gesture," Shepard told Garrus carefully. "While I do outrank him, whether he follows my orders or not is up to him." Garrus was about to speak up when Shepard added, "It's complicated and I'd have to get permission to read you in from Captain Anderson and… Udina."

"Bleh," Mutt deadpanned, drawing out a chuckle from both the normally stoic Alenko and Williams. "So seriously, where to?"

"We'll be heading back to Chora's Den, but we'll be picking up a krogan first at the C-Sec Academy," Shepard stated. "I have a feeling we'll need a heavy hitter." Mutt grimaced at the statement, yet held his tongue.

_Happy place, happy place, happy place_, he thought as he turned to the door. Ashley however didn't have that sense of tact. "Another alien? No offense ma'am, but isn't this a human investigation first and foremost?"

Garrus whipped around to face Ashley. "I was investigating Saren first before you came here!" he snapped. "I would have had him if the Spectres weren't so paranoid!"

"They're black ops," Mutt uttered, surprising everyone with how cold he was speaking. "If they're anything at all like the CIA, Mossad, or MI6 did back in the day, then the Spectres have a right to be paranoid. However," he added as everyone tried to speak at once, "That being said, I cannot accept that the Council has this much of a hands-off approach to their own executive branch. Now, are we going to stand here like a bunch of limp dicks, or are we leaving?"

Shocking the rest of the group into action, Shepard quickly led them all to the C-Sec Academy. Stepping out of the elevator, Shepard looked around the lobby and soon spotted the krogan in question. "Alenko, Hopkins, I want you both to scout out Chora's Den while I talk with the krogan," she ordered.

"What's a krogan?" Mutt asked before Ashley pointed at the big giant red alien that Shepard was heading straight towards. "…oh. That thing. He's ugly as shit," he commented as Alenko tapped his shoulder. "What?"

"Uhh, sir, we really should scout out the bar," Alenko stammered as Mutt shook him off, heading towards the massive red armored alien in front of Shepard. "Shit! COMMANDER!"

Shepard turned her head just as she was about to speak to the krogan when she saw Mutt on a direct warpath to the krogan. "Oh for fucks sake," she muttered before glaring at Mutt. "Lieutenant, stand the hell down!" she ordered.

"Not in your chain of command, remember?" Mutt snapped back coolly before stopping in front of the krogan. "So, you're the krogan everyone seems to be so shit scared of."

"Heh, what's it to you pyjak?" it asked, trying to intimidate the humans in front of him. Mutt shrugged carelessly.

"Personally? Absolutely nothing you overgrown lizard," he said. Meanwhile, everyone, from C-Sec cadets to the members of Shepard's team, backed well away from the two cautiously. "You're just another potential threat to kill. She on the other hand wants to talk to you," he added, pointing a thumb behind him at Shepard.

Looking at Shepard, the krogan snorted derisively. "And why should I listen to her?"

"One, you and her are both going to Chora's Den to take down Fist, whoever the fuck he is," Mutt said. "Mutual target and goals. Second, I can kill you with my brain. Just ask the little bluebird over there." Garrus chirped in indignation at the name before remembering that an angry krogan was a _very_ dangerous krogan. "And finally, it' because Commander Shepard over there has a bigger quint than you do," Mutt said finally, his helmet seemingly smirking up to the krogan in front of him.

All was silent as both the krogan, and the Academy, processed Mutt's words.

"Hehehehe…."

Near the upper reaches of the Academy, snipers unfolded their rifles, the weapons equipped with a potent mix of high-explosive, armor piercing, and shredding ammunition in preparation for a rampaging krogan. So it came as a surprise when the krogan simply laughed heartily as it looked at Shepard with respect. "Your soldier has a quad the size of a thresher for talking like that to me," it said. "On the other hand, you're no threat to me, so we'll do things your way. For now. If I find Fist, I kill him. I don't leave a job half done."

"Done," Shepard said, spotting and using the opening. "But his records are mine." The krogan nodded.

"Urdnot Wrex."

"Commander Shepard, and the skull-faced moron in front of you is Lieutenant Hopkins," Shepard introduced, giving the younger soldier a look that told him plain as day that they would be having words after this, and he wasn't going to like them. "Now come on, we have a bar to clear out."

[][][]

"I'm bored."

Shaojie took a deep breath as Annette spoke her mind for the fifty-eighth time in the past two hours. "We are well aware of how bored you are Annette," the old soldier stated calmly. "But complaining about it won't get us out of this room." The petite French-woman groaned in frustration as she slumped back onto the temporary bunk, drawing a look of amusement from Krause in the next room.

"Chilong, she's a child, she needs to run," the woman said chuckling. "Preferably until her legs fall off."

"Like yours Major?" Nitro asked from the next bed over, pointing at where Marion's legs should have been. "Because I could have sworn, that with all the time you spent in the gym, that your arms would have fallen off first."

Marion glared at her younger companion before busting out in laughter, which in turn made the rest of Strike One, with the exception of Perez, either join in the laughter or smile in Shaojie's case. Looking at the Argentine, Shaojie stretched before walking over to where the Colonel sat, a small terminal in his lap generously provided by Captain Anderson. "You seem troubled," the Chinese man stated simply as he sat beside his friend.

Perez sighed. "Yeah," he responded. "I don't like being on this ship, I don't like being held here, and I don't like Mutt being out there by himself. What if something goes wrong? We can't help him, and then there's-"

Shaojie held up a hand, silencing his fellow heavy weapons specialist. "Hector, remember, Gabriel is, despite all his self-depreciation, a very good soldier," he said. "If I didn't have faith in his abilities, I would not have suggested that he go outside. Add in the fact that he was very tolerant of our fellow soldiers back in HQ who were decidedly against his country's interests and philosophies, and you have someone who is a very good diplomat."

"Sure, a well armed diplomat who can turn your brain into mush," Perez deadpanned as everyone's new Omni-tools pinged. Curious, Perez activated it and read the message. "Hey, Shaojie, what's a _jìnǚ_?"

Shaojie literally stood still for a second before his face contorted with laughter, the emotion bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Seriously though, what is it?" Annette asked.

[][][]

"So of all the places to set up a criminal network, he has to do it in a whorehouse not even a half hour away from three VIPs?" Mutt asked Shepard as they approached Chora's Den. "That's just plain wrong on so many levels."

"No one said Fist was smart," Garrus said as they approached the bar, Shepard and Wrex behind him as he took point. "C-Sec just can't get any hard evidence on him for some reason."

"I wasn't asking you Blue Bird," Mutt snapped irritably as he held up a hand. "Possible contacts inside, at least eight count."

"Wrex, Ashley, I want you two to breach the door," Shepard ordered. "Alenko, Hopkins, I want you two to provide support. Garrus, you and I are going in after that door goes down for skirmish duty."

"What if they booby trapped the door?" Mutt asked flatly. Garrus shook his head.

"Not too many explosives capable of damaging the plating here on the Citadel," he said. "And the people who do have it are all military."

"Tell that to the Russian Mafia," Mutt shot back as Wrex and Ashley hustled to their positions, the krogan chuckling. "Then again, their main exports after the AK were vodka and suicidal novelists who either didn't live to see Stalin, or outlived the bastard."

"Stow it!" Shepard hissed as they took positions. "On my mark. Three, two, one, BREACH!"

Wrex pounded to controls to the door, the door hissing open as he and Ashley dove in, their assault rifles chattering away at their assailants. Mutt and Kaiden immediately followed, with the biotic and psychic throwing up a combined barrier of sorts to absorb the incoming fire. At the same time, Shepard and Garrus took sight of the thugs on top of the bar, took aim, and fired.

The first wave of thugs quickly fell to the massed fire, and the breachers quickly took cover as the rest of the thugs began firing wildly. "We've got a krogan!" Ashley yelled as the bouncer came storming in, his shotgun firing with deafening booms. Shepard grimaced. This was going to be painful.

"Williams, Vakarian, focus fire on the krogan!" Shepard ordered as she shifted her aim. "Mutt, got any more party tricks I should know about?"

"Well," Mutt hollered as he chambered a fresh round. "Let's see here." Popping out of cover, he fired off one shot that clipped the charging krogan in the leg… which merely ended up shredding much of the alien's thigh as the slug dug into the wall behind him. Charging, Mutt dropped the cannon as he slid out the biggest knife any of them had ever seen and slammed it into the side of the krogan's skull. While the Marines, thugs, and Garrus watched in horror, Wrex watched in astonishment as the diminutive human ripped the crest right off the krogan's head, and finally silenced the screaming with a few well placed plasma shots.

The XCOM soldier looked at the remaining thugs who looked ready to piss their pants at the sight. "You're next," he said, pointing at one of them with his knife. That seemed to be the signal for the thugs to simply haul ass out of the bar, their guns dropped to the ground as they all fled.

"That… I'm going to be sick," Ashley muttered before turning away and vomiting much of her last meal on to the floor, Kaiden looking green as well. Shepard however stormed up to Mutt and grabbed him by the collar.

"What the hell was that?!" she demanded, furious. "What would have possessed you to go all apeshit like?" Mutt grunted in frustration as he wiped his knife off with the edge of his vambrace.

"You asked if I had any tricks, and I did," he replied to her. "Any more of the psionics right now and I get the mother of all headaches later. And besides, the fucker's dead isn't it?" Shepard glowered at the skull faced helmet.

"Listen up soldier, and listen well," Shepard warned. "You pull shit like that again and I will help the next asshole in the area put you down. You say you're a soldier? Prove it." Letting him go, she pointed to a door that hadn't been opened yet. "Now let's go, we still have to get Fist to talk. And Mutt? You stay put right _there_," she added, pointing to the spot in question. Mutt huffed, but did as Shepard bid. Looking at the rest of the team, she waved them forward to the door leading to Fist's office.

The door opened with a hiss, revealing a pair of scared workers, each of them armed with rather cheap looking handguns. They took one look at Shepard, then at her team, and then at Mutt who was currently busy scraping the last bits of flesh and bone from the underside of the dead krogan's crest before looking in their direction. They wisely decided to drop their weapons and run off with their tails tucked between their legs, so to speak.

"Peh," Wrex spat out. "Cowards." Garrus shrugged as Ashley policed the remaining weapons.

"Well, they're smart cowards," the Marine countered. "You think I'd want to fight him?" she asked, pointing back at Mutt who was finishing up his preliminary work on the dead krogan's crest. Garrus shuddered at the thought of being on the other end of Mutt's unique brand of bat-shit insanity. The group all fell into the next room, where they quickly took out the rocket turrets guarding Fist. Shepard racked her shotgun as she strode over to where Fist lay cowering on the ground.

"What do you want?!" Fist cried out as Shepard hauled him to his feet. "Drugs, money, what?!"

"I want information," Shepard stated firmly. "And if you don't give it to me in a manner I like, I'm handing you over to a guy who has a rather vicious streak when he's angry," she added, lacing a tiny bit of predatory anger into her voice. Fist looked over to the rest of the assembled group.

"Yeah, he's a bit of asshole," Kaidan commented. Ashley chuckled.

"Actually, he's just plain nuts," she said. "Your bouncer, the big krogan? Yeah, he just ripped the guy's crest off and shot his brains out that way." Fist's face fell as the blood drained from his face. Garrus took that moment to butt in.

"And I think he hates people like you very, _very_ much," the turian quipped. "So I'd be looking into the state of your last will very soon, if this guy doesn't blow your brains out first." Fist glanced over at Wrex, who only smiled darkly as the alien caressed his shotgun. Then he looked over at Garrus, who was smirking viciously. The two Marines both shook their heads when he gave them an imploring stare, and finally, was forced to suffer the gaze of Shepard.

"Look, the quarian came to me, asking to meet the Shadow Broker in person, said she had some vital information!" Fist exclaimed quickly. "I gave her a location, and then I told Saren! He got gooks going after right now!" Shepard's glare narrowed and focused her rage into a force that would have crippled a dreadnaught; Fist gulped as he pointed at the door. "Alley way by the lower markets, you won't have much time!"

"_Yo, Commander, we've got incoming,_" Mutt said over Shepard's comm. "_I'm going to see what I can do to thin 'em out for you._" Shepard grunted as she crossed her arms.

"Anything else Fist?"

The low level crime boss shook his head, trying to back away from Wrex, the aging krogan stalking forward with a predatory glee. "Don't let him kill me, please!" he begged, throwing his hands up as Shepard walked over to a safe, and with a skill betraying her actual skillset, opened it up and removed the OSD inside. "I'll do anything, I swear!"

"Mutt, I'm sending Alenko and Williams to reinforce you, how copy?" Shepard asked the XCOM trooper. From the other end, sounds of mass driver rifle fire and the heavy clack of his heavy shotgun near drowned out his voice.

"_Well, it would be appreciated!"_ he quipped. "_There's a lot of assholes in the way, and my head hasn't quite stopped being an ass yet!_" Shepard waved the two Marines away while she focused back on Fist.

"Listen Fist, I would love to kill you myself," she told him. "You've done enough shit to put yourself sky high on my shit list as it is. But, as an Alliance Marine, and an officer, I won't." Fist looked at her with hope. "That said, I'm not stupid enough to piss off an individual who can literally get to any secret in the galaxy and use it against you in the most efficient way possible. Garrus, we're leaving."

The last thing Fist saw before Wrex fired his shotgun was the surprised look on Garrus' face.

[][][]

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was in a bit of bind. The young, Pilgrim quarian was in an alleyway on the Citadel, and while for most quarians that would be considered a good thing, the amount of gunfire hitting the waste bin she was hiding behind was most certainly _not_. Tossing out her last tech mine, she ducked back into cover as a shotgun blast peppered the metal walkway next to her. "Give it up quarian!" the lead assassin, a turian yelled out. "Just give us what you have, and I'll take it easy on you!" Tali's form shivered at the lecherous tones in his voice, and was about to try and fire back when she, and by extension, the assassins, heard a terrifyingly cold, high-pitched whine come from the entrance of the alley.

A lance of ruby light speared the air and slammed into the head of a salarian, the shields strangely doing nothing to stop the attack. Tali paused to look back, and behind her mask, her mouth hung open in surprise. A trio of armored figures were running towards her, their weapons not aiming at her, thank the Ancestors! Two of them were wearing the standard armor of Systems Alliance Marines, and their gear was much of the same. But the third taking the lead, sliding into cover, well…. Tali was the pride of the Migrant Fleet in terms of engineering potential, and even she couldn't tell what kind of armor and weapons this human was wearing.

"Alenko, shield and cover the VIP!" the oddly garbed human ordered, slinging the glowing red rifle onto his back before pulling out a glowing green pistol. "Gunny, suppress!"

"On it!" replied the Marine in pink armor as she fired bursts from her Lancer, the other throwing up a biotic barrier around Tali. Getting the hint, Tali got up and sprinted to the humans, her turian assailant snarling in rage as his surviving companion was felling by sickly green shots of energy. Sliding into cover, Tali looked over at the Marines as even more soldiers came to her rescue.

"Are you alright?" the newest human asked, firing her assault rifle at the turian while the others formed a protective circle around her. Tali nodded as a krogan lumbered over and stood in front of her, firing his shotgun all the while. "Good. Alright Mutt, let this guy have it!" The atmosphere chilled, even through Tali's suit as the skull faced helmet of the unknown soldier subtly seemed to shift into a macabre grin. Putting his pistol away, a ball of purple energy gatherer in his hand, and with a grunt, what could only be described as a lance of light speared the turian in the gut, bringing him to his knees as he coughed up blood. Mutt did a double take, surprised.

"Huh, that never happened before," he commented, looking at his hands before the krogan finished the turian off.

"What kind of biotics was that anyway? Nothin' I've ever seen before, and I've seen everything," the large red alien commented as he walked over to Shepard. Mutt snorted, shaking his head as Tali watched.

"I have no idea… and if I did, I still wouldn't tell you," he replied, cracking his neck. "So… Tali'Zorah, right?" Tali flinched at the sudden attention. "You have something that's pretty damn shiny and important enough for Saren of all fuck-faces to want you dead. We're here to get you someplace safe so you can talk about it."

"Embassy?" Williams suggested, checking her weapon. Shepard nodded.

"Good idea," the N7 operative stated, taking Tali's hand. "Garrus, can you coordinate with C-Sec, make sure that they get the whole story?" A blue armored turian nodded respectfully before activating his Omni-tool. "Wrex,… I'll see you later." The krogan grunted and wandered off, leaving the humans and Garrus alone with Tali. "Miss Zorah, can you follow us please? We'll take you to our embassy to be debriefed by our ambassador."

Mutt began coughing, and Tali was certain that he said something about an 'ass-ador.' Seeing no other option, the qurian machinist followed the human soldiers to a sky-car, and from there, they all flew in silence to the human embassy. "…Commander, if it's okay with you, I'd like to talk with my team once we land," Mutt said, breaking the silence. Shepard chuckled as she guided the car to its destination.

"Lieutenant, you don't need my permission for that," she told him as the embassies came in view. "If you feel like you need to get your squad's input, I won't stop you." Mutt sighed in relief.

"Thanks," he replied, and Tali noted his slumped and tired posture.

"So, why are you called Mutt?" Tali asked him, curious. "And what is a mutt?"

Silence reigned in the car as Kaidan and Ashley looked at each other worriedly. Behind them, Mutt chuckled good naturedly. "Well, a mutt is a dog that has no known ancestry," he answered. "I'm primarily a sniper-scout, but since I've dabbled in a few other MOS's, I've gotten called Mutt." Tali would have continued on had the car not landed. "And here is our stop. God, I hope Udina doesn't rant like President Trump did."

[][][]

Mutt stood in the Council chambers, watching with professional disinterest as Udina spun his case. The ass-hat reminded him _far _too much of Trump, but damn could he get a meeting going. All the same, the data that Tali had shared with them had proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Saren was guilty of attacking Eden Prime, and his respect for her at least went up several notches when she volunteered to join them to take down Saren on the spot.

And now there were two aliens that Mutt could say he tolerated.

"Commander Shepard."

Mutt had his attention drawn to the lower deck, where the Lt. Commander stood in front of the Council. The asari diplomat nodded her (did gender pronouns even work for monogenders?) head to Shepard. "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the rights and privilages of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Branch of the Citadel."

Now the Salarian kicked it off. "Spectres are not trained, but chosen," he stated, almost bored. "Individuals forged in the fires of service and battle; those whose actions lift them above the rank and file."

And then the turian started speaking. "Spectres bear a great burden," he rumbled, glaring at Shepard. "Both our first and last line of defense, the safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold. Commander, do you understand and accept this responsibility?"

Shepard paused, and Mutt didn't need to be a psychic to know that she was worried. She took a deep breath, let it out, and looked up at the Council.

"I do."

"Then your first mission will be to apprehend, and kill if necessary, the former Spectre Saren Arterius," the Asari commanded. "We wish you luck on your mission Commander. This meeting is now adjourned." The various passersby and other political dill weeds all resumed going on with their lives, but as for Mutt, well, he was forced to think as he headed down the stairs to meet up with Shepard. He had done his part for XCOM. He had helped end the war, and he was technically free to go home. However, he, and the rest of Strike One, were stuck in the future surrounded by aliens that, while not entirely malicious, weren't exactly a bunch of pretty flowers either.

So, what to do?

Wandering around, Mutt found himself back in the market area, and as he passed by a foyer, he spotted a rifle out the corner of his eye. Glancing over to look, the sniper-scout froze in place before hurriedly making his way to the kiosk, where a small group of turians stood in front of it, gawking at the rifle. "What is this piece of garbage?" one of them asked, disgusted. "It doesn't look like it even uses a heat sink for Spirit's sake!"

The Hanar salesalien would have spoken had Mutt interrupted them to gaze longingly at the rifle. "It's a Savage 110 bolt-action sniper rifle, developed by the Savage Arms Company on Earth back in 2009," he said. "Fires a .338 Lapua Magnum from a five round external box magazine, and has an effective firing range of one-point-five kilometers. It features a twenty-nine and a half inch barrel with muzzle break, adjustable stock and grip, and three studs for bipod and sling mounting. Iron sights optional, but I find that they help out quite a bit in close quarters."

The turians (there were three of them; Mutt was sure he could take them on if need be) looked at him in surprise. "And how would some _pyjak_ know that much about this piece of human garbage?" another asked, its voice maybe hinting at being feminine. Mutt rolled his eyes, glad for his helmet.

"One, I used to shoot these off all the time," he replied, gauging the price tag on the terminal. "Two, the three of you couldn't use it, the grip is shaped wrong, and you're not trained for good old fashioned ballistics." Turian asshole number One humphed.

"And you are trained to use a piece of training trash?" he asked, smirking smugly at the human. In response, Mutt looked at the shopkeep.

"May I?" he asked. The floating jellyfish like alien handed him the rifle, and in seconds, Mutt had already half disassembled the rifle. Once he had all the parts field stripped, he swiftly put the rifle back together and with a well practiced rack of the bolt, the rifle was now back on the stand, and Mutt was tilting his helmet to the turians smugly. "How much for the rifle?"

"This one believes that this particular rifle is priced at ten thousand and eleven credits," the hanar states. Mutt looked over at the embassies.

"Bill it to the human embassy," he said, moving to the terminal. "Where would I sign?" The alien pointed, and Mutt quickly signed it, the terminal chirping in confirmation. Picking up the rifle, he giddily stuck out his tongue at the fuming turians, glad his helmet was still on as he walked away with his rifle. A few minutes of walking and waiting in elevators, Mutt finally reached the _Normandy_. Entering the ship, Mutt took his helmet off as the decon chamber ran its cycle, sighing in relief as he reached back and adjusted the sensitivity of his psi-regulator.

When Perez looked up, he saw Mutt walk into the brig, the younger sniper-scout looking tired. "_Mijo, _what's wrong?" he asked. Mutt sighed as he sat outside the door.

"Commander Shepard has been tasked with tracking down Saren," he told him. "And she's been given Spectre status." Strike One looked at each other as Mutt continued. "Now, based on what I've seen so far, she's gotten a couple of non-human volunteers coming along with her to help."

"How much of a threat are they to Earth?" Annette asked harshly, glaring at the door.

"…I don't know," Mutt admitted. "Right now, I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt." Most of the team started to speak up and yell before Mutt slammed his helmet onto a nearby table, silencing them. "CAN IT! Look, I'm not looking forward to maybe working with aliens either, but they're not the damned Ethereals, alright? They didn't invade Earth, and they aren't the ones that scarred us all! Now, since our war ended, we can leave the next time we hit Earth, and we can… move on with our lives."

"And what will you do?" Shaojie asked sagely, his face deceptively tranquil.

Mutt shrugged. "Well, Shep needs all the help she can get trying to take this ass-hat," he commented. "I'm thinking about staying. Besides, that… thing we saw? No way that's a threat to just humanity."

"Sir, we're XCOM, we don't save aliens," Monroe said, looking nervous as she looked out of the cell.

"We save innocent lives," Mutt countered. "I don't think the Charter ever mentions that the 'innocent lives' in question had to be human." Perez and Kraus both snorted in laughter.

"Mate, you make a horrible lawyer," Nitro commented from his bed, shaking his head. "But, you know what, this shit seems fun as hell, and since I have a bit of a gammy leg, I'll be staying with you to make sure you don't go all bonkers."

"…I have a duty to ensure that the souls entrusted under our care stay alive," Shaojie stated, smiling one of his rare smiles. "I shall stay as well."

The others all soon agreed to stay, and Mutt smiled in relief at his small, adopted family with pride. "Well, I guess I'll tell Commander Shepard the news."

"Then I can spare you the trip." The members of Strike One looked to the door, where they saw Shepard leaning against it. "So, you'll be staying then?"

Perez nodded. "Yes Ma'am," he replied, standing up. "Rest assured, we'll get the job done." Shepard sighed as she looked at the XCOM soldiers with a wary gaze.

"Thank you, seriously," she said, crossing her arms. "However, since the _Normandy_ is now my ship, I'm laying down ground rules for all of you." Meeting silence, she took that as a sign to continue. "One, unless I give you express permission to do so, I don't want anyone here who's psychic to be reading anyone's mind. There is far too much classified info on this ship, and I don't want to lose any sense of OpSec, am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," replied Mutt and Annette in unison.

"Now, and I've gone over this with Gunnery Chief Williams, I will not tolerate overt and blatent racsism on this ship. You don't need to like who you fight with, but I damn well expect you all to behave like professionals," Shepard continued. "And finally, while I can't make you hand over your weapons, I would at least like to have our engineering teams inspect your armor."

"…will we confined to the brig for the duration of this mission?" Perez asked, standing up to his full height.

"Not at all. All seven of you will be given crew quarters. All I ask is that you find some way to pull your weight on this ship."

Perez nodded. "Very well. Commander, I, Colonel Hector Perez of XCOM's Strike One Tactical Operations Team, formally loan myself and the soldiers under my command to your service. I, and my soldiers, will defer to your judgment unless the situation dictates otherwise. However, there is one thing we have to do first. Strike, ATTEN-_SHUN!_"

As one, the capable members of Strike One rose and stood at picture perfect attention. Perez closed his eyes, and began to recite.

"We are the watchers in the night, the unspoken sentinel."

"We are the first, and last line in the shadows," Shaojie stated.

"All who attack us, all those who wish us ill, be warned," Krause said from her bed.

"We are the Extraterristrial Combat Unit," Nitro said after her.

"We fight, we study, we adapt," Mutt added, his posture unusually straight.

"That which is hidden shall be shown to the light," Annette quipped.

"_Vigilo Confido._ We are watchful, we are neseccary," they said in unison. "We are the shield and dragon of Earth and Her children. Attack us, and beware our wrath."

And that was how Commander Jennifer Shepard, Hero of Elysium, ended up with a squad of professional alien killers under her command.

[][][]

**A/N: Merry Christmas!**


End file.
